


Supergirl of Asgard Part Two

by SiryaEbonyBlack



Series: Supergirl of Asgard [3]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Flash in the MCU, Kara in mourning, Supergirl is Kara Stark, Worldbuilding, arrowverse, mcu crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiryaEbonyBlack/pseuds/SiryaEbonyBlack
Summary: The Arrowverse crashes into the MCU via The Flash during his training to defeat Zoom, Thanks to The Norns





	1. I'm The Flash

**Author's Note:**

> (Events from crossover of Flash Season 2 episode 18, or Supergirl Season 1 ep 18 "World's Finest" but due to interference it happens in Sept instead of March. Zoom has appeared and challenged Barry so he was already planning on getting faster. They 'found' the plans for the device early due to The Norns.)

SoA Part 2  
By Sirya Black

Chapter 1# I'm The Flash

 

Earth 1

Sept 14 2011

 

Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow were finishing connecting their computer systems and the remote tracking systems to the Star Lab satellites. They were setting the uplink to monitor the new device Barry was set to test.

Cisco had found the file containing the device developed in the future. It had been left inside a laptop that Eobard Thawne had used when he was pretending to be Harrison Wells. Somehow they had missed the laptop when they had cleared out his lab after his disappearance. It had been hidden in a secret drawer in his desk that Cisco had accidentally discovered when he dropped his side of the desk when they finally moved Thawne's equipment to a storage room.

The device was a tachyon device. It had been discovered in the future, Barry had produced large bursts of tachyon particles that were charged with the Speedforce when he ran. This was different from pretty much any other speedster from their Earth at that time. That's why the Reverse-Flash had needed to make Barry 'The Flash'. He'd used all his own Speedforce and needed Barry to create more so he could go back to his future. They were unsure about Zoom, but as he was faster than Barry. Their questions regarding the new evil Speedster centered around; if he produced Speedforce particles himself since he was from a different Earth, or if like Reverse Flash he only used the Speedforce, absorbing what was produced by the Earths he visited.

Team Flash was seated in the command room at Star Labs with Iris watching over their shoulders. Barry was situated out at an undeveloped area near Central City's sister city; Keystone City.

Barry was going to be trying out the Cisco designed tachyon device that was strapped to his chest to try and increase his maximum speed. He'd colored it red to blend in with his suit and had added special clips that couldn't be sheared off at high speeds.

Zoom was faster than him, probably double his current fastest speed. He needed to get faster if he had any hope of defeating the evil killer. He never wanted to have to worry about being too slow again. Hopefully this device would be the answer to him getting stronger, and faster than the Black Speedster. Zoom being the second evil one he'd come across since he awoke from his coma nearly two years ago.

Barry often wished he had help to fight all the meta-humans that had popped up after the particle accelerator had exploded. Oliver Queen wasn't a super-powered hero; he wasn't even a hero really. He was just a very good archer, and had the connections to create a team that followed him. He also had the money to create really cool toys. He'd made a vigilante team that fought the corruption in Star City since his return. He'd spent five years doing nothing but surviving on an island nicknamed "Hell". Oliver had come home a super vigilant and driven man. He had also developed new skills, chief among them; how to fight and kill. He'd trained Barry to use more than just his speed when fighting but other than that he stuck to his own city and his 'own weight class' and left the meta-issue for Barry to deal with.

"Ok Barry, we are ready to test it out." Cisco told him. "Put that baby on, and let's see what it can do."

Barry quickly attached the device and powered it up. The feeling was overwhelming. The rush of energy flared through his body, every cells fueled by the Speedforce flared to life at the same pico-second.

"Oh yeah I can feel that." He marveled euphorically. The rush was incredible.

"That would be the tachyons flooding your cells boosting their Speedforce energy." Caitlin informed him proudly. "How do you feel?" She had been slightly concerned about the test. Cisco was as much about function as he was making things look 'cool', but she wasn't sure if his 'upgrades' would corrupt the device or if they were only cosmetic. As brilliant as she was, she was a bio-medical engineer, not a mechanical one. She couldn't understand the plans half as well as Cisco, who seemed like he knew every electronical piece of equipment in STAR Labs like the back of his hand.

"Different," He admitted still grinning from ear to ear at the energy spike. It had an almost 'high' effect. He could feel every cell is his body being flooded with energy. The tachyons particles were interacting with the Speedforce, enhancing their ability to draw on the energy force that powered his ability to run at unbelievable speeds. He'd never felt more connected to the energy, and for once was aware of its flow inside his body. It seemed to enter right in the middle of his chest cavity, pulse out to the tips of his limbs, and back at such a rapid speed that even he was barely aware of it.

Cisco rubbed his hands nervously before he placed them on his keyboard. His job as Barry's best friend, and technical geek made for a stressful friendship. Cisco wouldn't trade it for the world. He loved being Barry's friend, with or without the powers, but the powers did make their friendship more interesting.

"Let's see how long it takes you to get back here." He took one deep breath, doing his best to feel as confident as he pretended to be, "On my count."

Barry turned and got into a standing running stance. The glowing power of the tachyon device was a bright blue and flickered slightly as the Speedforce strained to stay contained in his body, ready to respond to Barry's call. "Three… Two… One…"

Barry took off faster than he had ever had before. He reached and surpassed his previous top speed in half the time it normally took. His lightening trail flowing just as quickly, retracting back as fast as it was produced. The Speedforce lightning had a touch of blue energy force trailing behind him, not that STAR Labs or Barry could see it from the vantage points they were observing at. Cisco was watching the monitors, watching for issues with the suit, and Barry no longer watched the lightening behind him when he ran. Caitlin was watching his health stats, and Iris who was watching the satellite feed didn't know if the blue was normal or not, she didn't say anything because she didn't want to distract the others.

"Danggggg… This thing has got you cruising!" Cisco was amazed as he watched Barry's speed numbers climb. The suit was running a little hotter than normal but that was expected at these speeds, he was causing more friction against the air as he moved.

"How fast does he normally go?" Iris inquired as she decided to watch the health screens instead of the satellite image of his lightening. It was racing all over the countryside and cityscape. The images were making her dizzy. It also reminded her stomach of how much she hated being moved at those speeds. It always left her queasy. Luckily for her didn't throw up, unlike Diggle. He was a friend of Barry and Oliver's. He always made a mess, so much so Felicity Smoak, Oliver's IT girl, had a special bucket just for such occasions in the 'Arrow Cave. Caitlin had gotten one for STAR Labs too, just in case.

"Not this fast." Caitlin smiled with undisguised glee as she stared at the screens, very happy with his health readings.

"Not even close." Cisco muttered clearly, watching in disbelief as the numbers climbed way above Barry's last best. "Are his vitals ok?" He asked Caitlin, slight concerned after seeing the speed numbers flash across the screen.

"Yeah, they're perfect." She beamed as she double checked to readouts. His readings weren't showing any signs of distress, in fact they were only slightly above resting stages. It was like he was out for a jog, not running past Mach 3.

"Cool it's like having a pit stop attached to your chest." Iris added in amazement. She'd never seen Barry do anything like this before. She was impressed by the professional way everything was being handled. Barry's health and well-being were being carefully monitored, which she had been worried about when she'd heard about this experiment. Barry had a tendency to look after others more than him. Caitlin and Cisco took their jobs to make him as health, and safe as possible in this line of work very seriously.

They watched for several seconds as Barry ran in complicated circles around the city. "Guys, I can go faster." Barry told them his breath not the less bit stressed. He still felt euphoric, and he was still not feeling any exertion from the effort to run so far.

"Do it." Cisco breathlessly encouraged him. The suit was holding up against the forces being used against it, and Cisco knew it could handle twice the speed Barry was currently going at. He'd tested the thing for friction and heat resistance with a blowtorch and an industrial sandblaster. His suit was going to holdup; there was no question in Cisco's mind.

Unknown to Barry at that moment the tachyon particles became supercharged, as The Norns of his Earth, interfered to create the doorway that was required. A breach opened. Barry never got a chance to comprehend what was happening. Before the breach had even registered, he had charged through it at just over Mach 3.

He burst out the other side of the breach near Kansas City. "Cisco?" Barry called in a near panic as he tried to slow down. It was actually taking him time to slow down. Over a full two seconds from the speeds he was running at past before he managed to stop. He took several seconds to look around. He crossed nearly fifty miles north towards Minneapolis before he managed to stop.

"Can you hear me?" Barry finally stopped after a ten second effort and looked around at the farmer's field around him and gulped in deep breaths of air and bent down to help stop himself from hyperventilating. "Cisco? Caitlin? Anybody?"

MCU Earth Also Sept 14 2011.

Darcy had starting coming by to visit Kara to help her with her grief over losing Loki back in May, because of the broken Bifröst to Asgard, cutting her off from her mother. Not that that distance was completely physical.

Kara blamed most of Asgard for what happened to Loki. She blamed her foster mother Frigga for the position Loki had found himself in. She blamed Thor and Odin for making Loki's life so unbearable that he choose to die, rather than be saved. She blamed the warriors who were not happy, but unconcerned that the strange unpopular prince was gone. Most of all she blamed the Warriors Three, Heimdall, and especially Lady Sif for their treasonous actions against him. In short she was angry and grieving alone, not a good combination for a super-powered teenager. So Darcy braved the secret lab of 'Kara Stark' to be a friend the young girl needed. Darcy just wanted her to know she wasn't alone, and had friends.

Darcy made it her mission to be there for her. It hadn't been easy. While Kara hadn't been unwelcoming, she also hadn't really wanted anyone around. Darcy persisted. Having lost her own parents, and being adopted when she was five by her parent's best friends, she knew a thing or two about losing family. Kara had allowed the girl to stay without protest, which was all the encouragement Darcy needed.

It took two months before Darcy was greeted with more than a forced polite smile. Kara was finally starting to act warmer, and more like herself with Tony and Darcy. Jane and Kara had a professional if stilted relationship. Kara was maintaining that way despite the respect they both had for the other.

Unknowingly to Kara at the time, while Thor had been on Earth, Jane and Thor had been getting pretty friendly. Kara had explained what had happened on Asgard, and Jane had been devastated by the news. Jane had also thrown herself into her work as a way to cope, making the interactions between the two women to be very limited. Jane rarely left her lab, even to sleep, bathe, or eat. Kara had cut back on her Supergirl excursions and spent more time in her lab, doing work at human speeds.

While she was quick to respond to emergencies she no longer patrolled varies cities when she was able to. Instead she stayed in her lab, or spent time at the Fortress. She spent a great deal of Brainiac's processing abilities studying wormholes, and looking for possible places Loki's body could have ended up. To say it was an obsession was putting it mildly. Darcy had managed to coax her to spend less time in the Artic and more time in sunny California.

Once Jane knew that Thor wasn't able to travel as Kara could between the Realms via seiðr, Jane had begun working hard to re-create the Bifröst. That project was something Kara wasn't interesting in supporting right now, but she didn't renege on her Patronage to Jane. She did the bare minimum to support her so far, mostly monetary only.

Darcy was sure that would change once Kara got further through her grieving period. Jane had understood, and left the young woman to grieve, even if she did find the isolation from her new friend discouraging. Kara still allowed Jane and Darcy access to the records they needed, but Darcy had acted as their go-between.

Kara's grieving was going to be a long process. Darcy had talked to a few people recommended by Pepper. These professionals (who had no idea who Darcy was actually asking their advice for) were helping Darcy understand just how damaging Loki's death was for Kara. She'd lost everyone she loved in a single accident once before. She had opened herself up to only a few people since. People who should by all accounts outlive her due to their very nature. Now one of them was gone in another 'accident'.

Unstable was not a word Darcy was comfortable around when it came to super-powered superheroes. Tony was bad enough with his alcoholism, but he had Pepper and Col. Rhodes. Kara and Tony had had it out over the Ten Rings thing ages ago. Their argument had helped him come to terms with his baggage over Afghanistan, and the terrorist organization as a whole. Of course it helped that he'd blown them sky high, but still the argument had helped him become the hero he was now, and taught him how to deal with guilt, even if he still used the alcohol as a crutch. Kara, while she knew what she should be doing, wasn't deal with her pain well. She'd cut herself off from everyone, so Darcy made it her business to be Kara's Pepper.

These days Darcy was in Kara's lab more often working as her intern/assistant then she was in Jane's, who she still officially worked for. Darcy's school internship officially ended at the end of the summer term four weeks ago. Jane had unknowingly given her full marks so she'd gotten those last six credits she needed to graduate with her degree in Political Science. She'd gone back to Willowdale Virginia and shipped all her stuff that had been in storage for the summer to her new apartment in Malibu. She had then gotten right back on the plane to come back. Darcy had headed right back to Jane's lab. Jane hadn't batted an eye. She just continued as she had all summer, as if Darcy had taken an extra-long weekend, instead of going back for six days to graduate and move. Kara and Darcy had a bet on whether Jane knew the internship was over or not.

"I wrote my own write-up dudette." Darcy had laughed when they had first discussed the end of the summer term. "Janie signed it, and I sent it to the dean. He was super impressed she got picked up by you by the way." Darcy had used her fingers to double shot her with a huge grin, something she had picked up from Tony. "He was also kind of pissed you didn't go to Culver. Said if you wanted any more degrees he'd gladly let you have the same deal you had with MIT. Something about him wanting to have a Stark as Alumni," Darcy and Kara had shared a giggle over that statement. Both knew he'd give her a degree in a heartbeat even if she didn't qualify for it, just so he could ask her for money every year.

Kara had cracked a real smile after she managed to control her giggles. "Jane isn't so absent minded that she doesn't know the date. The star positions tell her more than you think. They are a calendar in themselves." She told the young woman.

"Yeah, but the question is, does she remember the internship was only for the summer?" Darcy had asked, and Kara had saluted the point with their Long Island Iced Teas.

"Fifty bucks says she does." Kara grinned at her.

"Fifty says she's forgotten." Darcy had crowed happily. She knew Jane better than Kara and she knew how absentminded Jane was about facts that didn't have anything to do with her bridges to space.

That had been two weeks ago. Darcy had stopped by earlier this evening to collect that fifty. Kara still couldn't believe Jane had asked her when Darcy's internship ended that afternoon on the phone. They had been discussing if there was room in the budget for a new spectrograph, specifically for gamma radiation. Kara had happily handed the bright intern her crisp fifty dollar bill as she breezed through the door of her lab that afternoon. Darcy had fanned herself with the single bill with a gloating grin before she poured herself and Kara a drink. Kara found she liked the flavored ones Darcy was always getting her to try, even if Human alcohol wasn't strong enough to get her drunk.

Darcy and Kara were enjoying a simple drink of vanilla vodka on the rocks when the alert came in.

"Dimensional breach," An alert from Brainiac and JARVIS came over the lab speaker system simultaneously. Darcy and Kara both looked up from their drinks to see the screen.

"What's out near Kansas City?" Darcy asked as she moved to zoom in on the breach. "Whoa! What is that?" she asked as the wormhole destabilized and closed. Kara quickly rewound the image to see the wild looking circle hanging in the air near an empty farmer's field.

"That was a wormhole." Kara stammered, white-faced and startled by the sight. "Not an Asgardian or magical one, but a natural wormhole!"

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Darcy was worried. Course the idea of natural versus magical and alien tech wormholes was worrying; it was Kara's complete lack of color that was scaring the poor intern.

"I think I have. That's what the breach that brought me here looked like." Kara told her as her eyes stared transfixed at the image. "The wormhole I fell through was more diagonal than circular, but it had that same look to it. That blue Stargate look."

"Sorry to interrupt but someone came out of the breach." Brainiac told her. "It is currently fifty miles away and broadcasting.

"Put it on speaker." Darcy called out. She was semi-laughing. She loved how Star Trek that sounded. This was also the first time she was involved in a Supergirl interaction. Usually the AIs would give a report of something happening, and Kara would race off.

At the same time a second screen came up with an interface showing medical readouts of a much evaluated heartrate, stress levels, normal glucose levels, something called the 'Speedforce', and energy output counted in calories. A second screen popped up with a Suit analysis title. On it was a red body suit and monitors for heat resistance, rigidity, abrasion, durability, friction, testing sensors, and speedometer currently at zero. Darcy stared at the new information with wide unbelieving eyes as Kara barely scanned it, focused more on the location.

"-co, Caitlin… Anybody?" The voice sounded scared. Darcy instantly felt sorry for the guy. Kara looked more concerned than anything.

"This is Supergirl. I can hear you." Kara stated as calmly as she could.

"You're who now?" the voice asked sounding completely bewildered.

Kara smiled while Darcy choked back a laugh. "Who is this?"

"I'm the Flash." He said sounding a little cocky; as if he could not believe he was being asked that question.

"You're who now?" Kara snarked back, as Darcy continued to giggle. "Listen, Flash was it? We detected a dimensional breach. I am assuming that you created that breach as my recordings and readings here show you coming out of it." Her eyes passed over the other information and she was a little puzzled as to why he was broadcasting so much, and why that type of personal information.

"I guess so, but I don't know how that's possible." He admitted sounding a little more in control of himself. "The tachyon field was only supposed to feed the Speedforce, not create breaches."

"Alright Flash, stay where you are, I am coming to you." Kara replied, trying to be comforting by speaking softly.

"Ah ok… I'm not sure where here is, other than a corn field." His voice sounded unsure and a little overwhelmed again.

"You are fifty miles north of Kansas City." Darcy chirped helpfully.

"Never heard of it, is it far from Central City? If you can contact STAR Labs than maybe I can get them to help me get back home." Flash told them, he sounded a little unsure of himself.

Kara's eyes widened and she zoomed out of the lab at top speed. Kara's regular clothes fluttered to the floor, meaning she had changed into the black bodysuit while in flight and had thrown her clothes off instead of fading them. "Whoa dude! I don't know what you said but Supes just took off like a bat out of hell and should be to you in about…"

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Flash's voice came back. Darcy was trying hard not to cackle like a wicked witch.

"I'm Supergirl." Kara's voice replied, her voice sounded urgent now. "You need to come with me quickly before SHIELD finds you."

"What... Why? Who is SHIELD?" Asked The Flash. Darcy wished she had a picture of what he looked like. His voice sounded warm, and gave her good tingles.

"I'll answer all your questions when we get somewhere safe." She replied quickly. "Brainiac wipe all data regarding Flash from JARVIS, and lock everything else behind your firewalls." Darcy watched as all the holoscreens suddenly shut down, and popped out of existence.

"It is complete Supergirl," answered the double timbre of both computers voices. "I'm shutting down power to Miss Stark's lab." JARVIS added.

"Darcy you need to get out of there." Kara ordered quickly. "If SHIELD finds out about this, I don't want you getting dragged in." Darcy was now on more lists than she'd ever knew existed. Kara had made sure Darcy was considered a non-risk, but she couldn't risk removing her from them without raising red flags. SHIELD was one such place that had her on several watchlists in their own organization. Mostly due to Jane, but two were because she was a 'friend' of Kara Stark. The unreachable Kara Stark.

"No problem. Nice to meet you Flash!" Darcy slammed back her drink and left the lab. Whatever had spooked Supergirl about this guy was not something Darcy needed to know until Kara wanted her too. She still hoped to meet him though. The picture of the red suit looked interesting. Slim runners build, he had to be in shape, and that could be fun.

Kara looked at Flash and gave him a strained smile. "I'm about to take you somewhere no one on any Earth knows the location to." She told him with a touch of both fear and hope in her eyes. "SHIELD will never let you go if they find you." She warned him.

"I take it SHIELD is a government agency of some type?" Flash inquired as he stared at the woman in the matte black jumpsuit that covered her from her feet to her neck. It had a small red symbol of an S on her right shoulder and two dark green bands on her arms. On her belt were two sheathed daggers.

"Multi-national black ops," Kara confirmed for him. "I can help you. Unlike anyone else on this planet I have an idea where you are from. Or at least about the Earth you come from."

"What Earth… How?" He asked curious about the blond woman. He was also pretty sure she knew he was from another Earth from that statement and he wondered how much this Earth knew about the Multi-verse. Barry was also concerned, because while she was worried about some black ops division grabbing him, she looked like she worked for that type of agency. He could see the plates of armor that had been sewn into the fabric.

"Because I was born in your universe, or one very close to it," She told him as she reached for his arm to pull him close. Barry gapped at her. A dimension traveler! If he had jumped Earths unintentionally he was going to need help getting back. Hopefully she was the right person to help him, but going somewhere no one knew of was kinda scary, but so was becoming a prisoner of a black op spy organization.

"Okay…" He said carefully looking at the dark jumpsuit warily. "But where are we going?"

Barry had agreed to let her take him to the Fortress after she explained briefly that it was a hidden place where she did research, and no one could sneak up on. She made it sound like it was her version of STAR labs and since her outfit looked like some type of superhero or NASCAR costume, Barry was convinced to try it out. He wasn't prepared for her to grab him and fly faster than he could run towards the Arctic. The entrance she flew through was a tight tunnel through a break in the ice field before he was placed back on his feet in a huge underground room.

"Under the ice in the arctic," He looked up in awe at the crystallized structure and architecture. "How is this possible? How are you possible?" He poised his questions to her. He was fairly certain she wasn't using the Speedforce since she could … well fly… but she was easily faster than he was. She had flown much faster than Mach 2 for certain. He was in shock and could now understand why everyone just shook off what he could do, since he was the impossible too.

"I'm not human." She said softly as she waved her hand around. "All this is Kryptonian technology."

Barry looked around again, taking in more details. The center room was designed by interlocking Pantheon sized columns of hex and octagon cut crystals that were creating an A-frame pitch. There was a large hexagon sized room off to the side, with opaque crystal covering the dome, and two A-frame styled hallways. One immediately opened into a room that looked like it was a cross between a living room and his lab at work, just with much better machines that looked so sleek, and that was from where he was standing. The scientist in him was dying to try them out. The other hallway was dark and looked much longer with several doors opening off each side.

"Kryptonian?" He asked in awe, "I've never heard of that… wait not human?" He stopped and did a double take as that fact sunk in and he blinked as the structure over his head suddenly meant something entirely new. She certainly looked human enough and the bodysuit wasn't hiding much about her body. While it wasn't skin tight like lycra, it was still close fitting. He looked her over carefully. She certainly looked female and human. Kara stood waiting for him to finish processing the idea.

"I'm an alien, like the Asgardian gods before Ragnarök." She explained as she stood near the main crystal console in the center of the main room when he didn't respond as quickly as she'd like.

Barry looked confused and finally took his cowl off. He looked very young. His brown hair and hazel eyes gave him an innocent boy-next-door look, except his eyes betrayed that he has seen a lot in his short lifetime. He was obviously not as young looking as Kara herself, but he looked about the age she actually should be if she were human. "I'm Barry Allen." He said holding out his hand.

"My alien name is Kara Zor El." She told him with a shy smile as she took his hand carefully and gave it a normal strength shake. "But I go by Kara Stark in my everyday life here on Earth."

"So can we sit down and you can explain what is happening here and what you know?" Barry asked somewhat still looking overwhelmed and gestured towards the ledge behind her. "Then maybe I can fill in what I know."

Kara led him over to the living-quarters area away for the console and waved him to take a seat in her 'living room'. It took a few moments for Barry to actually sit as he walked up to the lab equipment for a quick look at the unfamiliar machines but could make out what their counterparts were from his own lab by the test tubes and the configurations of the machines. He was in awe of her genetics station and her obvious mass spectrometer. There were several that were obviously not anything he knew the use of but he pulled himself away when Kara playfully cleared her throat.

"I'll let you look later." Kara smirked playfully. She was curious about him now that she'd seen him near her equipment. He obviously knew what some of the analysis machines were for from the way he had looked them over. That meant he was not just a human with powers, he was a smart human with powers.

Barry sat down and after a few moments Kara began telling him the outline of her story about Krypton's explosion and the dimensional rift that resulted in her coming here and the differences in her information which seemed to suggest she was from an Earth closer to his own than this one. Barry took several minutes to digest that before he collected his thoughts he began to tell her about his powers, what he knew of them, how he got them, and the resulting fights with the metahumans that had been created the night of the accelerator explosion,. He told her of the Reverse Flash, who in a strange twist of fate had gone back in time to kill him before he became the Flash, and instead had needed to create him in order to get back to his own time. He also told her of his newest problem in the form of Zoom, and his quest to get faster so he could beat him, which had led to the creation of the tachyon booster.

"Can I see this tachyon booster?" She asked as she stared at the device attached to his chest still.

"Yeah, knock yourself out." Barry unhooked the device and handed it to her. Kara walked over to one of the scanner panels, and placed the device on the surface. Barry was right there behind her to see what she did, but he couldn't read the writing on the machines. The letters where written in strange rune and geometric shaped letters he had never seen before.

"Brainiac begin scanning and create a breakdown and visual map please." Kara ordered.

The scanner digitally broke the complicated device and the particles inside it down into specifications and a blueprint of its design in less than a minute. Barry couldn't help but be impressed by the efficiency of the scanner. If it had 3D printing ability Barry was going to beg her for the design specs. Hell, he was going to beg anyway, once he stopped gawking.

"Detecting subspace particles infused inside the tachyon field generator." Brainiac informed them. Kara wasn't surprised Barry noticed.

"Subspace particles?" Barry questioned sharply. "How did subspace particles get inside the matrix? That should not be possible. It's an enclosed system."

Kara did look concerned, "The same way they got inside my ship when I arrived I imagine." She muttered loud enough for him to hear as she bit her lip in concentration. If Frigga was right, The Norns had pulled her through the Space Time Continuum to this Multiverse. When they did, they had left an imprint in the form of those very same subspace particles… The question was; why would they pull Barry through? What did they want with him? Should she tell him?

"Wait you have a space ship?" Barry asked her, his jaw nearly hitting the floor with astonishment.

Kara looked at him like he was insane. "How else do you think I got off Krypton? I might be able to fly but I do need to breathe."

"Can I see it?" He begged. His whole body was literally vibrating with excitement.

Kara understood his eagerness and chuckled. "It's in storage down the hall." She turned to start walking towards the darkened hallway. The crystal walls began to light up as Kara walked towards it. Barry zipped to walk beside her.

"I got to say I love this Earth!" He gushed like a fanboy, watching as the pure white light began to glow making the hallway brighten with a soft warming light.

Kara couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. It reminded her of Loki when he'd first started learning Kryptonian and they would speak it, annoying everyone else since they couldn't listen in. The memory made her smile sadly, and a flash of pain crossed her face.

Barry noticed her preoccupation. "If this is a bad time-" He trailed off.

"No," Kara said softly as look down the hall. In her mind she revisited the day Loki had finally understood the writing on her reading primer, "Just a bittersweet memory."

"Can I ask?" Barry was hesitant, Kara felt touched that he was asking, and giving her the choice to say no. Darcy had pushed a little at first, but respected that Kara hadn't been ready. Tony being Tony had just made a habit of not looking at her when he asked anything about Asgard, but he still pushed. Pepper had been a better friend, but she was also very busy being Tony's part-time PA, and CEO of SI. Though Tony was managing his own calendar most of the time these days, she still had to keep he updated on things he HAD to do, otherwise he'd blow them all off. Except the children's events like Make-A–Wish, and Hospital visits, they were the ones he always made an effort to remember on his own.

"My brother died recently," She explained to Barry, who instantly became more serious, and his expression changed to one of understanding. His eyes told her he did know how she felt. They were clouded with the same pain. "He was enthusiastic, like you, about seeing my tech in action." She told him quietly.

Barry looked sad, but not pitying which Kara appreciated. "I know it never helps to hear it, but I'm sorry for your loss."

Kara nodded and gave him a sad smile. "Thank you." He was right it didn't help to hear it, but she took the saying for what it was, an acknowledgment of her pain.

Barry bit his lip in his confusion and the uncertainly if he should ask his question. "I have to ask, if he was your brother..."

Kara chuckled softly. "Foster brother would be a better translation. He was Loki, a Prince of Asgard. I'm officially a ward of the queen, and not from their planet or even this Multiverse. I was brought here by The Norns for a purpose, but I don't know what that purpose is." Though she knew it was something the do with Ragnarök, she was still unsure what it was she was supposed to do to stop or enrich it.

"Asgard… as in the Norse gods of Asgard, that Asgard?" Barry's eyes were blown wide open. The idea that they were real was a revelation and a half. That meant not only were they real people, and not myth or legends, but that they were aliens. Humans had worshipped aliens!

Kara nodded solemnly. "In this universe they never died, Ragnarök hasn't occurred here."

"But wait, who is Loki?" Barry asked confused. He'd studied mythology as part of his history credit in college, but he didn't remember a Loki. "I read most of the myths at one time, but I don't recall a Loki. And most of the newer myths were just plain made-up by the Christians that came later." He recalled thoughtfully. That had been one of the things about the course that had stuck out to him at the time, the propaganda of changing the stories, and twisting them to make the gods of Asgard flawed, or downright evil.

"The myths are very different here." Kara admitted softly. "Loki was the God of Mischief on this Asgard."

Barry thought back to the class myths He was sure there was a God of Mischief and fire, one who had helped the gods repeatedly, but was demonized because of his red hair. He'd been said to have brought about the end of the gods because of mistreatment by Asgard of both him and his many children. "Wasn't the God of Mischief Loptr the adopted brother of Odin, and uncle to Thor? He brought the most powerful weapons to Asgard, and fire to mankind?" He was sure that was right, at least the pre-Christian version of Loptr.

"Yes, at least in our myths from our Multiverse." Kara admitted. She'd never shared that information with anyone on Asgard. Knowing that Loki wasn't a part of the Myths, but the bearer of his mantel as the God of Mischief in her own multiverse was responsible for Ragnarök, that was the reason Kara refused to share them. It would have been all the excuse needed for some of the court to begin screaming for Loki to be locked up for what could come to be. She never trusted Odin, or the Court enough to let anyone see those myths. Not even Loki had seen them, and she had trusted him more than anyone.

She turned to the door that they had just come to and placed her hand on the middle of the door to unlock it. It slid open, allowing Barry to see the small silver space craft.

"Whoa!" was all he managed to say as he seemed to stagger forward to the ship. He ran his hand down the sleek keel on the side of the ship. He spent nearly five minutes examining the outside of the ship, looking and staring at the design and the symbols on the surface. He was staring at the damaged canopy when Kara stepped forward.

"That's where my- Thor grabbed the front to force it open when I crashed on Asgard." Kara managed to spit out Thor's name, and Barry was quick to look away when she seemed uncomfortable.

"Does it still fly? If the window was fixed I mean?" Barry asked, more excited than before. There were no engines that he could see, the fins on the back looked more decorative than functional, and the whole thing looked like a sci-fi prop. Which when he thought about it, it was the ultimate sci-fi prop. His fingers itched to take it apart and he didn't even understand engineering as much as Cisco did. Man, Cisco would kill to get his hands on this ship!

Kara blinked a few times. "I don't know. I never even considered fixing it."

Brainiac chimed in. "If the window was fix, and the structural integrity of the lower haul was reinforced after the crash landing, it would be space worthy. However it is a space pod, not a ship. It was designed for a single person to go from one point in space to another with only limited maneuverability."

"So it's a long range life pod?" He verified to Kara who nodded. "Wow, just imagine how advanced the space program could be if they could see this though." He looked extremely reluctant to leave the ship as he finally tore his eyes from it.

"Thank you so much! This was so awesome! Can I take a picture with it?" He begged as he searched his pockets for his phone.

Kara chuckled and nodded. He posed with the ship a few times, including the 'Vanna White' pose as Kara took the photos with his cell phone, and then sent them to her printer.

He was in awe as she led him back to the hallway to retrieve the photos. "I'll let you look at it in depth later if we have time. Right now let's see about getting a few things figured out so you can get home."

"Yeah, I really need to figure out what went wrong with the Speedforce and the tachyon generator so I can get back… if I can get back." He uttered anxiously. He was suddenly looking a little green at the thought of being stuck on a different Earth for the rest of his life. He knew he had been extremely lucky that it was Kara, who had found him first, and not this SHIELD, or any other Government agency that found.

It was Kara's turn to be intrigued. "What is the Speedforce?"

"It's this field that's generated when a Speedster runs fast enough to create the electrical charged lightening." Barry quickly ran up and down the hallway. Unlike a human Kara was able to follow Barry's movements, but it was the yellow lightning that traveled behind him that captured her attention. As Barry passed by she placed her hand inside the yellow trail and the lightening felt like a similar flare of power that Thor generated.

"That's a form of magic!" Kara sputtered as she pulled her hand back, surprised that Barry had magic powers. The yellow lightning was playing across her fingers before dying out. Unlike the magic of Thor, this magic didn't want to enter her system, and seemed to jump away from her body as if repulsed.

"Magic isn't re-" Barry cut himself off before he could insult Kara. He looked both overwhelmed and frustrated by the newest information. "Of course magic is real here." He muttered softly, not aware Kara could hear him.

"It's real on your Earth too most likely, just really rare. Krypton was aware of 'magic users' on the Earth I was expecting to land on." She informed him before she looked towards the wall where a holoscreen projector was hidden.

"Brainiac do you know anything about this Speedforce, or of any Speedsters in either multiverse?" Kara asked the computer.

Barry watched as Kara talked to the wall and was stunned when a computer simulated person of a tall man with black hair and green eyes dressed in black and green armor appeared.

"The Speedforce as Mr. Allen has described and demonstrated was known as the 'Mahoteoon Fahoyhrzhoeh'. It is a sentient representation of the reality of motion. By the estimation of the Pre-Kryptonian scientists, it is the cosmic force that pushes space and time forward. It was explored and found to be an inter-dimensional source of chronological dark matter energy, and has its own form of consciousness and intelligence much like the Phoenix Force."

"The Speedforce was able to manifest itself to communicate with chosen beings, giving them insight and abilities, to help keep the integrity of the Space Time Continuum consistent. These chosen were to uphold the timeline. When they failed they became the legendary Fahulahehon. According to the lore found on several worlds, these 'Speedsters', found themselves trapped within the Speedforce itself, as a kind of purgatory if they fail to live up to the promises exchanged for the powers they were given. These same myths state that the Speed Force itself claims to have been around since the beginning of time, and will exist until at least the end of the known universe. It is not known whether the Speedforce is a metaphysical aspect of reality itself, or if it just an aspect of a Celestial, or other higher beings such as Death."

"Whoa, that is more than we know about it, and a lot of details and specific information. These were all myths in your universe?" Barry asked when he stopped gaping, "What's a Fahulahehon, or a Celestial?"

"Fahulahehon translates to 'The Fallen'." Brainiac in his Loki form clarified. "They would be the chosen like you who failed in their responsibilities. Celestials are beings or entities that are truly immortal, or have been around since time began in one form or another. Lady Death is one such personification of a Celestial. While she doesn't walk around like a human, she can if she so chooses. They are aspects of the universe personified."

Barry took several minutes to process the information. Kara understanding Barry's completely overwhelmed state went and got him a healing gel drink that would help his body process any mental shock. It also had the added benefit of equaling out his blood glucose levels, and it tasted really good. Barry drank the thick water looking drink without comment, just sipping it as he stared at the Loki image across from him.

"So there is a Speedforce jail for people who abuse their powers?" Barry finally asked after several minutes. He still looked confused and a little frightened, but his heartrate was calm and his body was no longer showing extreme levels of emotional distress. Kara figured she had overdone it and decided to cut back on the surprises if she could. It seemed his Earth had no idea about the wider Universe beyond their solar system. "Then why doesn't it arrest Zoom? And what are these rules?"

"I do not have enough parameters to make an estimation as to why this self-aware cosmic force has not contacted you, or arrested your evil counterpart." Brainiac replied with a shrug. It was such a Loki thing to do and say that Kara nearly snorted.

Barry opened his mouth and stopped himself before he could say anything more. When it was put that way Barry was unsure what to say. Kara decided to change the subject. She shivered as she remembered Stark playing with a particle accelerator in his basement just months ago. "So the STAR Labs accelerator was sabotaged, and when it blew up it created metahumans?"

"Well it's nicknamed the Pipeline, and we had been using it to keep evil metahumans locked up since there wasn't a jail anywhere near Central City that can house them before." Barry told her with a look that suggested he wasn't that fond of the idea. "I was in a coma for seven months after I was hit with lightning. Most metas live normal lives, but the ones who were bad people before, are now more dangerous, so my friends and I try to stop them."

"That's truly commendable." She told him with a smile and a light pat on the shoulder of respect. "I take it the regular justice system wasn't up to dealing with the issue of holding a metahuman."

Barry shook his head. He looked relieved to hear approval for his team's actions from someone who wasn't directly involved in their operations. "We created the cells using some of the strongest magnets in existence, and for some of them it is barely enough. For that first year, I couldn't wait for the day that I could just hand them over to CCPD, and Iron Heights Penitentiary. I was really glad it happened so soon. I hated being judge, jury and warden. I like being just a CSI."

She nodded, understanding the responsibility he had assumed when the regular systems couldn't keep up. His drive to protect was endearing. She couldn't help but trust him because of his dedication. His honest baby face was hard to resist as well, it just screamed 'I'm honest'.

"I can imagine." His commitment to being just a CSI didn't make him any less of a cop in her mind. His actions while waiting for the system to catch up was also reasonable. He arrested the bad guys as The Flash, and he was usually the witness to their actions. It wasn't like he was locking people up for being metahumans, just those that abused their powers, and broke the law.

Kara thought back to what he said about the accelerator being nicknamed the Pipeline. "Are you saying your STAR Labs built an accelerator big enough to walk around in? It's not just a small diameter ring?" She still remembered coming back and finding half the accelerator in her lab. Tony had slammed a hole in the wall and built it though her space, which is now why she was on the other end of the hallway from him.

Barry nodded and pointed to the Console room. "Yeah the diameter of the Pipeline is about the size of your main room there easily. Pretty crazy I know! But it was supposed to be a clean energy source that could power the entire city, or maybe half the state. That's why it was so big." He rushed to explain. "I've even trained inside of it." He admitted sheepishly.

"Wells... Or I guess Thawne," she corrected herself, "was trying to build something very similar to an over-sized Arc Reactor." Kara summarized as she imagined what an arc reactor of that magnitude exploding would look like. Suddenly Tony's little makeshift accelerator didn't seem so bad. At least if it had exploded it would have only affected a small area around the mansion, and only Tony himself. This Pipeline explosion had affected a whole city, and who knew how far out!

"A what?" Barry asked, once more looking excited by the idea of learning something new.

Kara began to laugh as she pulled up the plans and a picture of the scaled down working test version of Tony's building scale Arc Reactor that was being built for Stark Tower. "This is an Arc Reactor. It's a repulsor based cold-fusion technology. It produces power at rates that allow for the output to be over three gigajoules per second from a hand sized reactor. It uses isotope Palladium-107, which captures Palladium -103, and decays into Argentum-107, with gamma radiation catalyzing the reaction."

Barry staggered as he stared at her. "Please tell me you are joking!"

Kara looked him steadfast in the eye. "I never lie." She stated plainly as she once more tried to understand why this was so hard for him to understand. His tachyon device was easily as advanced as Tony's reactor, he should understand the plans she was bringing up on the screen.

"Repulsor based cold-fusion? That's only theory!" He exclaimed his hands waving excitedly at the plans on the screen, "As of yesterday cold-fusion was impossible on my Earth." Barry stared longingly at the plans in front of him, reading as much about the reactor as he could. He could speed read information, but it never stayed in his mind when he read that fast. It would stick around for a few days then fade unless he reinforced the knowledge by studying it repeatedly, or learning it at a regular pace.

Kara chuckled and bit her lip. She should have known better than to assume he would know about cold-fusion. She inwardly winced at her blunder, so much for her 'Prime Directive' and not blowing his mind any further.

"My friend Tony, he built his first reactor out of spare parts in a cave, while he was being held hostage for three months." She told him proudly, trying to cover up her mistake.

"I've gotta meet him." Barry breathed as his eyes never left the screen taking in as much information as possible.

Kara nodded softly. "You likely will since he'll be helping to figure out a way to send you back."

"Do you think he'd be ok if I tried to recreate this on my world?" Barry asked as he took in everything again and again, making sure it was well established. He knew if he learned something at these speeds it would stay for a few days, he wanted as much time with it as he could so he might have a chance to figure it out back home.

Kara shrugged unconcerned. "I don't think he'd care much as long as a portion of the profits went to philanthropist uses that help lift people up,"

Barry thought about it as he looked at the plans again. "You mean organizations that help people get jobs, or prosthetics?"

Kara nodded happily. "That's exactly what I mean. Say twenty percent of profits, not including production costs or anything like wages and such either, just pure profit from the Arc Reactor."

Barry smiled widely. "I can certainly agree to that. It'll be years before we get there but I would gladly agree to that."

Kara nodded her head. "Go ahead. If it works just let me know. I'd love to see it someday." She smiled at him.

Barry was beginning to give himself a headache from re-reading the information. He was trying so hard to memorize it without flaws in his memory. When he studied at this rate the information only stayed temporarily. "I think I need to eat, and lay down for a bit. My mind is blown." Barry admitted with a self-conscious look as he finished taking in the plans. "I tend to eat a lot." He admitted sheepishly, wondering how she would react when he told her how much he needed a day.

Kara laughed thinking there was no way he could keep up with her. It was nice to meet someone who was so honest and she could be honest with. "Me too, how much do you need?"

"Like ten thousand calories a day." He admitted self-consciously as his stomach decided now was a perfect time to prove his point and rumbled ominously. He'd already burned through the gel she had given him.

Kara laughed at the timing and was happy to know his intake was about what hers was. If she ate only food when she needed to support her energy requirements, which since she didn't sunbathe every day, meant she needed a lot of food to provide energy for her powers. She could supplement her appetite with the sun completely, reducing her intake of food entirely, but she loved eating too much to give it up willingly. It would also require long periods of almost nude sunbathing at over forty thousand feet for over two hours a day. That was way too boring.

"Not a problem. I can eat that in junk food in a single sitting, but we can get some really good tasting food at my New York apartment." She told him happily. She turned and asked JARVIS to send in several orders for all her favorite takeout places for them to be sent to her apartment. Then Kara setup a secured link to Tony.

"Hey Tony." Kara called through the screen that had popped into existence beside the Loki hologram. Barry saw an older black hair man bent over his work table. He was in his lab welding some of his armor back together.

"What's up Blue?" He looked behind her to Barry. "What's with the red leather lightening boy back there?" He asked as he went back to his welding. He didn't look like he was paying attention, but his ear was cocked towards the screen. "Please tell me your brother Thor didn't have a kid! Because your family needs to deal with its issues first before sending any more down here to blow shit up, or make huge craters in the planet surface... You know SHIELD is still trying to open that tin can that got left behind. I swear people still think it's mine! Like I'd leave something that advanced out for SHIELD to take."

"No, thank Rao!" Kara shuttered at the thought of Thor as a father. "But he's the reason I'm calling." She told him, "This is Barry Allen aka, The Flash. He's from an Earth pretty darn close to where I am originally from."

Tony dropped the piece of metal he was holding and pushed his welding mask up so he could see her closely. "How close?" His look was intense and his voice sounded very worried and protective, almost fatherly which was pretty darn confusing for Barry. He was pretty sure Tony was human and not an Asgardian from what he had just said.

Barry looked at Kara. "I've never seen anyone like her before," he admitted with a slight chuckle, "that I know of any way. But since she doesn't look like an alien, I'm not so sure... But I've only been to two other Earths, and I didn't really explore much. One was a planet of the Apes, and the other an evil doppelganger type place. It was really weird."

Kara rolled her eyes and then looked back at Barry. "Everything else he has mentioned is right, according to the original information I had about Earth on Brainiac's systems so far." Tony nodded and barely looked at the hologram.

He'd seen Kara's holographic projection of Loki several times now. He didn't think it was healthy. She promised to retire it at the end of her mourning period. He hoped she did it sooner.

"So my counterparts McQueen and Wayne actually exist?" Tony asked somewhat sarcastic. Tony had trolled through the system wanting to know how he stacked up with the billionaires of that Earth. He'd been hell to live with when he decided they weren't as cool as him.

"Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne, yeah they exist," Barry spoke up a little more confident of himself now that they were discussing something he understood. "I know Ollie actually. He helped train me to use my powers. He's known as the Green Arrow on my Earth."

Tony looked unimpressed. Green Arrow didn't sound as cool as Iron Man to Tony. "How did you get here kid?"

Kara sent the tachyon device scan to him. "With that... while running just passed Mach three."

"Running?" Tony inquired with a disbelieving raise eyebrow. "Sounds exhausting," He replied sarcastically. Tony sounded bored to Barry, like they were taking up his valuable time, and wasting it. Tony turned his full attention to the holoscreen with the scan on it. In a second he had the image exploded and was looking at the inner workings while still paying attention to them both.

Barry looked confused, but Kara was smirking. "No more than flying at Mach three for you." Kara laughed softly. "He has magical yellow lightning that trails behind him. Looks really cool," she smirked, "plus he's younger and cuter." She teased.

Barry blushed deeply while Tony sputtered. "You are just trying to be mean now." Tony pouted. Inwardly Tony was relieved to see Kara acting sassy again.

She laughed at him and stuck out her tongue. "You're still my favorite superhero."

"He's a superhero, too?" Barry exclaimed as he stared at Tony, "Scary level of intelligence and a superhero? Why am I surprised again?" He looked up at the ceiling as if to ask 'what the hell' to the heavens, but then he remembered that Kara was related to actual gods, and decided to keep his mouth shut.

Tony stared at Barry for a moment. "I like his kid... We'll keep him if we can't send him home." He nodded to himself as if to set the thought in his mind. Kara knew he wasn't actually joking. If Tony couldn't send him back, he was already forming plans to bring Barry into the fold. For someone SHIELD pegged as a narcissistic loner, he was awful good at collecting really amazing people, if could see past his exterior. Most people, like Fury, never tried. Those that did; like Pepper, Happy and Kara, Tony would and had killed for.

Kara nodded seriously. "First we need to eat. I'll call from the New York apartment once we're done." She made a note for JARVIS to make sure to order Tony his favorite pizza, and have Happy stay with Tony until he ate at least two pieces while it was still warm.

"Need JARVIS to order?" Tony asked as he began to review the scans from the device learning how it worked, and looking over the information about this 'Speedforce' it was supposed to interact with it.

"Nope, Brainiac already put in all my favorites for me." She replied with a chuckle. "I'll leave the device on the scanner, and Brainiac can do any tests you want while we're gone. I'll run it down to you after we eat."

"One more thing" Kara called out to him making Tony look back up. "I gave Barry the Arc Reactor plans; he's going to try to build one on his Earth."

"Kay." Tony replied distractedly as he vaguely waved at the screen. Kara took that for a dismissal and approval.

Barry looked at her in bewilderment. She laughed and smirked. "Told you he wouldn't care."

"He didn't make the charity demands?" Barry was bewildered. He had no problem giving back, she had just made it sound like it would be such a big deal to Stark that he was surprised when he didn't seem to mind. "What about demands it not fall into the wrong hands?"

Kara laughed and shook her head. "You are alright Barry Allen." She told him confidently. "I trust you don't want the bad guys to know it can power supersuits if they can be designed. Just don't make small ones and people won't think to do it. Don't tell the military how to weaponized them and make sure you patent every step of the process. That is the only thing keeping the military from stealing it from Tony right now. That and they can't create the element needed to run it." She knew he had seen the plans for the new element "Badassium" and how to create that too.

"You'll need to name the element though." She snorted.

"I kinda like Badassium." Barry chuckled with an answering smirk. "Though it is a bit publicly incorrect, I'll let Cisco have a go at it. He names all my advisories."

Kara laughed. "Let me know what you call it, and I'll release it to the media if Tony ever does try to name it publicly."

Barry shook her hand. "You have yourself a deal Ms. Stark."


	2. Flash Chapter 2  - Superfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are friends for? A lot apparently.

SOA – Part Two – I’m the Flash

By Sirya Black

 

Chapter 2 - Superfriends

Kara walked with Barry towards the front door the Fortress. It was time to go to New York or they might miss the first of her food deliveries to the apartment. Considering how hungry both of them were she didn’t want to chance missing a single delivery.

“Ready to fly?” She asked mischievously smirking at him. She found herself enjoying his company. He was so easy to ruffle and he blushed so easily.

Barry nodded hesitantly while that light blush crept across his cheeks. “I can't believe you can fly faster than I can run without some type of propulsion to make you, well fly! I mean, how does that even work?”

“No terrain when flying, and I generate my own gravitational field, which is why I can ‘stand on air’.” She reminded him as she picked him up from the side. Barry held on to her waist with all his strength, tucked his chin, and closed his eyes to protect them from the bitter cold wind. He knew her arm around his waist was the only thing that mattered at these speeds. She kept below five hundred feet for several hundred miles before moving up to five thousand. While she could breathe at much higher elevations she doubted Barry could. Still they were moving too fast to show on most radar or satellite recordings.

Even as used to quick stops as he was, Barry took a moment to gain his balance when Kara landed them on the balcony of her apartment. As she walked inside her black armored bodysuit shifted with a golden wave of magic into a plain t-shirt and jeans. Her image changed to her ‘Kara Stark’ black hair and green eyes that greatly resembled the holo-image at the Fortress. There was no trace of ‘Supergirl’ in the woman before him now except the pendant around her neck. Barry’s quick review of the differences noticed that one detail that hadn’t changed, the small black glittering stone around her neck, though the chain was now longer.

Barry stared at her in wonder. “Was that magic?”

Kara nodded absentmindedly as she looked through her wallet for her credit card, and cash for tips to give the delivery guys when they arrived. “I'm Kara Stark in this image.” She smiled sheepishly as she looked back and saw his amazed look. “I forgot to warn you.”

“Which is the real you?” He wondered out loud.

“Supergirl is my real body. I couldn't chance the glamor failing while I was doing something strenuous.” She explained as she sat quietly on the couch in the living room. “It’s just easier to maintain the image when not flying around saving the world. Plus I was in my own body the first time I was seen in public doing ‘superhero’ stuff.”

Barry nodded slowly as he thought how much he’d love to have a magical pendant to maintain his secret identity. “Must make the whole secret identity thing so much easier to maintain since there is no chance of anyone recognizing you.”

Kara chuckled and threw herself back into her couch letting her head bounce off the cushions. “You have no idea! Anyone getting to close to you has a chance at recognizing you, I guess.” She pondered as she looked at him.

Barry blurred and distorted his face and voice. “I do this when I am saving, or talking to someone I don’t want to figure out who I am.”

Kara whistled in admiration. “That is impressive, and effective.” She was impressed, even to her vision which could follow his speed while running couldn’t see his face clearly. She could still hear his voice behind the vibration in the voice, but it was hidden behind the double timbre.

“So Stark,” He sat down opposite her with a boyish grin as he settled in to wait for the food. “Is your secret identity Mr. Stark's daughter?”

Kara laughed and truly relaxed. She liked Barry, there was no doubt. “Funny you should ask that.” Kara told him the story of how Pepper had chosen her new name and how they had setup her background with MIT.

The food arrived before she had a chance to get to the heavier topic of the night. The two spent some time getting to know each other as they ate their way through a smorgasbord of Thai, Chinese, Mexican, Italian, and some Famous Ray’s Loaded Pizzas. Barry told her about the past two years of his life. He started with being hit by lighting, and going into a coma for the better part of a year. He moved on to discovering his powers with Cisco, Caitlin and, the fake Harrison Wells. He moved on to the story of his mother and the Reverse Flash named Thawne and their fight.

During his stories she learned of his foster family, especially about Iris (his long-time crush), and her dad Detective Joe West. He talked about the meta-cases he’d worked at his job at Central City Police Department as a CSI. He told her about the newest villain terrorizing him; Zoom, who was opening breaches into other Earths and sending other metas from his Earth and worked for him, to try and kill Barry for a reason that they hadn’t figured out yet.

Kara in turn told him about living on Asgard, growing up in a warrior culture, and about her position on Earth as a superhero and ambassador. She also explained about her family life, and her position as an honorary member of Asgard’s royal family. She then told him about living on Earth and travelling with Loki to correct the information on the Database. She couldn’t bring herself to go into details so she gave him a very brief description of what happened to Loki when Thor fell, and then returned to Asgard.

Barry could tell the story had been painful to talk about, but she had needed to do it with someone who was impartial. “So you're not actually a princess, just a Royal Ward?” Barry inquired as he finished the last of his Chinese food. The change of topic was deliberate. She looked relived to have talked to someone but needed to get away for the topic for a while. He’d been the same after the Reverse Flash incident, and too when he’d visit the child psychologist after his mother’s death. While he hadn’t studied psychology, he’d been in therapy enough to know when to back off.

She shook her head with a grateful grin. “I'm really only a ward of the queen. No real status, but as a boon to the queen I was given the honorary title.” She explained. “If I didn't have that I wouldn't be allowed by royal protocol to sit beside her at any event. Mother wasn't going to stand for that. She’d always wanted a girl, so she basically told Odin to do it. I guess he figured it wasn't worth fighting about.” She smirked remembering Frigga ordering Odin about that day in the Queen’s anti-chambers. Odin had basically just rolled his one-eye and said ‘yes dear’ as only a one-eyed space viking king could.

Barry nodded with a smug looking grin. “Yeah, as Cisco would say, it's never worth fighting about if it irritates the girlfriend enough to end up on the couch.”

Speaking of ending up on a couch reminded her they had a call to make. “We should contact Tony.” Kara said as she looked at the clock. “It’s been nearly two hours. He’ll likely know everything by now.”

“Did you want to go back to the Fortress?” Barry asked. He looked torn between hoping she'd say yes, and disappointed if she did. He wanted to see more of this Earth since he wasn’t being hunted, or chased by evil doppelgangers.

“You want to see more tech, but you don't like being under so much ice without a way out.” She guessed as she tried to read his face.

“Actually, it's more I was hoping to see more of this Earth, but yeah I really want to look at your ship again.” He admitted awkwardly, really torn between the two choices. He already had one design for super cool advanced technology in his head, with another look at her pod he wondered what else he could learn.

Kara walked to a painting and clicked a hidden biometric switch. The painting slide back and a holo-screen showed Tony working away on it. “I’ll take you back if we have time.” She promised. “If not the next time you visit.” She smiled and Barry grinned back and nodded understanding that she was serious.

“Hey Tony, did you find anything?” Kara called louder to Tony since he hadn’t reacted to her comment to Barry.

Tony looked up and nodded with a look that suggested she was stupid to have doubted him. “Yes, your tachyon device was tampered with by someone… or something. Either way it’s not designed to do this at all.”

“Tampered with, how?” Barry asked incredulously. “It was strapped to my chest and the breach opened in front of me before I could avoid it and I ran through. There was literally no time it could have been tampered with!” He knew it had been acting correctly when he turned the thing on.

Tony looked up at him. “Look kid, I don't get it... yet... but Subspace Particles, they don't end up attached to metal like this without someone, or rather _something_ putting them there. They don't just suddenly appear inside things in normal space, that's why they are called _subspace particles_. Something placed these tetryons particles inside your little toy here pulling you through subspace itself.” Tony lectured him with a growl in his voice. He was frustrated at not figuring out the physics, or any other type of science for that matter, of the Speedforce. He hated when things just didn’t follow logical pathways so he could pull it apart. He liked grasping unique ideas, and making them work for his suits, or other technology. As much as super speed would be cool, he didn’t like the idea of sentient powers in his suits either.

 “Is it displaying a different vibration then say… the surface it is sitting on?” Barry asked Tony. Barry was suddenly slightly sheepishly, he’d forgotten to tell them about the vibration frequencies before. He hadn’t thought he needed to because they seemed to understand the Multiverse theory, he figured they would know the other Earths would vibrate at a different and unique frequency. The biggest obstacle going home was going to finding the right vibration for his Earth.

Tony stared at him for a second before he asked Brainiac to check for the vibration of the tachyon particles verses the area around it.

“Affirmative, The device is vibrating at a difference of point zero, zero, zero, zero, six one seven pico-hertz.”

Tony and Kara both turned and stared at Barry. He looked down embarrassed. “We know that each Earth vibrates at a slightly different frequency. The difference is the amount of multiverses between the different Earths.”

“The difference between the device and the surface of the scanner is six hundred and eighteen.” Brainiac told them.

Barry's eyes widened. “We thought there was only know about fifty-two different Earths, close enough to ours for us that have actually been breached into our Earth!”

Kara looked unimpressed as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “You do realize that a true multiverse is infinite.”

“Oh we know, but breachers can only go a certain number of Earths away from their own, at least by our estimations so far. We’ve only been able to go to Earth 2 reliably before now… and well here. But we know other breachers who have gone to other Earths too, frequently. They also have indicated that they only visit the same small number of Earths when they do.” Barry explained excitedly. “We have estimated that if we passed too far out of our own multiverse that we wouldn't be able to return. It would be too far to pass between. There are always certain constants; World War two, Elvis, and Albert Einstein, for example. Going outside our ‘pocket’ of Multiverses would open us to too many variables.”

“All of those things happened here too. So I am guessing we are still in your pocket, just maybe on the other side of that pocket.” Kara assured him encouragingly. She didn’t want him to think he was too far out with no possible way of ever getting home. She had more faith in Tony than to worry about that.

“Yeah, I guess it would have happened, otherwise you’d be even further away.” Barry admitted thinking hard about the varying degrees of the other Earths. “But that means this would be Earth 617! That’s just amazing! We thought that our pocket was about 62 Earths total.”

“Well the tetryons particles intermixed with the tachyon particles broke that barrier of your estimation.” Tony told him dryly. “I can reverse the polarization to draw you back through to your own Earth with your little device, if you can generate enough speed to recreate this breach of yours. I don't suggest you use this device again after you get back, until you figure out how you managed to draw the subspace tetryons to you while using it.”

“Tony, those are the same tetryons particles are inside my ship.” Kara reminded him as she looked at the breakdown of the particles. She’d never forget the make-up of them since they were the reason she was here instead of with Kal El.

“Actually the tetryons particles in your ship are at another frequency.” Brainiac told her. “Your ship came from Earth 38 if we assume Mr. Allan is from Earth 1 and this is Earth 617 as Mr. Allen estimates.”

“So Kal El is on Earth 38!” Kara’s eyes popped out as she stumbled backwards, she would have fallen if Barry hadn’t caught her. He still stumbled backward and nearly fell himself due to the unexpected weight of Kara.

“Heavier than she looks.” He muttered under his breath. Kara ignored him.

“That would be my estimation.” Brainiac stated calmly. “However Mr. Allen’s tachyon device can only be reversed to go back to his Earth. It will not be possible to recalibrate it to go to Earth 38 from this Universe. Mr. Allen would need to return to his Earth before such a secondary jump could occur, or there is a possibility that Mr. Allen would not be able to return to his own Earth with any sort of certainty. He would also need to find a way to recalibrate it to go to Earth 38.”

Barry turned to Kara with a determination she could see in his eyes. “I can take something with me. Something personal and solid, and it has to have touched the subspace tetryons. That way I’ll have something we can trace back here. And if I can get a sample of anything from your ship, or anything really since it has the subspace particles already… I might be able to find a way to get a message, or something, to your cousin on Earth 38 once we find a way to stabilize the breech traveling to and from other Earths.” His eyes shone with hope for her, of getting her in touch with her lost family. He might not get his mother back, but if he could help her get her cousin, he’d jump Earths to do it, literally.

He was pretty sure between the knowledge of Harrison Wells from Earth 2 (non-evil Wells), himself, Cisco, and Caitlin, that together they could find a way to do it. So far they had only been able to bridge the gap to Earth 2 from the breaches left behind from the giant Singularity he’d had to stop when he fought Thawne. He didn’t want to promise anything to her with his issues with Zoom on-going. He had to focus on defeating Zoom first before he could worry about delivering her message, and there was always the chance he could lose.

Kara’s eyes teared as she stared into Barry’s trustworthy eyes. “You’d do that?” Hope bubbled up so fast she felt like she was choking on it. She also felt a strange surge of power that the emotion was powering, like she’d had a long sun bath.

“Of course!” He beamed at her and pulled her into a tight comforting hug. She was squeezing him a bit too tightly, but he wasn’t going to complain. He knew he felt the same when he found the confession that freed his dad from prison. Cisco has complained good-naturedly for days that Barry had bruised his ribs. He felt a surge of rightness and power. It filled him. The very thought of giving her such a chance at re-connection was the type of inspiration he got when Joe spoke to him about being a hero.

“After everything you’re doing for me,” He waved her concern off, “I’ll try my very best to help you get a message to him. I’ve travelled to Earth 2, and a different Earth once before, so it’s just a matter of finding a way to Jump to Earth 38 on purpose. That might take a while, but I’ll have the best people I know look into it.”

Tony gave a loud fake sniffle that made Kara roll her eyes but she knew he was happy for her too. “Nice Tony.” She snapped at him as she pulled back from Barry.

“It was such a touching moment.” Tony wailed dramatically as he pretended to wipe his eyes. “You got that JARVIS?” He asked calmly with a smirk.

“Got what Mr. Stark?” JARVIS asked with his normal deadpan.

“The picture of…” He scowled at the ceiling. “You’ve sided with her against me?” He sounded so appalled by the defection that Barry was nearly alarmed until he saw Kara’s wide evil looking smirk. “You’re supposed to side with me!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about sir.” Jarvis replied. “I have been in shutdown mode in all of Ms. Stark’s labs, and cannot record any conversations involving her visitor.”

Kara who had been laughing at Tony until then winced. “Oh right, I forgot to mention that.”

Tony looked back at her. “I take it my research here isn’t going onto JARVIS at all.” He gestured to all the open screens around him. He looked angry to Barry but Kara seemed more embarrassed than contrite.

Kara did look down but it was more to hide her smirk, she hated making Tony mad at her. He had a tendency to troll her work when she did. And not the good natured trolling like wearing shirts that said things like ‘I prefer Iron Man to Supergirl’ or ‘Keep Calm and ignore the alien girl flying overhead shirt. “I’m going to bet that Brainiac has been doing the work while JARVIS just kept you company, but hasn’t recorded anything.”

“That would be correct.” Brainiac spoke up through Tony’s speaker system. “Your override was accepted as a security concern by both JARVIS and I, allowing for a one time override to protect Mr. Stark’s work from SHIELD, and any other agency.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “You have such an agreement JARVIS?”

“It goes both ways Sir.” Jarvis confirmed. “If we ever need to remove Ms. Stark’s access to protect you or her, from SHIELD, or anyone else, we have the same protocols in place.”

“Wait; are JARVIS and Brainiac both AI’s?” Barry asked as he sat down hard on the couch. “I’m having HAL, SKYNET, and Gideon flashbacks.” He whispered to himself as he placed his head in his hands.

Kara looked confused. She had never seen 2001: A Space Odyssey, and she had never heard of a Gideon, but she had seen the Terminator series. “Krypton has been using AI’s for nearly two hundred years, and Tony is actually a genius’s genius, so he isn’t dumb enough to let JARVIS run wild.” Tony just snorted in the background.

“He’s ‘Just A Rather Very Intelligent System’.” Tony snapped with his normal sarcastic smirk. Barry dropped his head into his hand and tried not to laugh at the meaning behind JARVIS’s name.

“You really do not have anything to fear Mr. Allen.” JARVIS replied to him in the apartment speakers, making Barry jump a little as he sat up straight. “I have coding that prevents me from doing anything that does not protect Ms. Potts, or a very small number of people, and all by non-lethal means.”

“Knockout gases, minor control over Tony’s suit if he falls unconscious. That type of thing. He can’t just take over satellites and nuclear missiles without Tony at the helm.” Kara assured Barry.

“Not that that is very comforting to Fury, but that’s half the fun.” Tony chuckled. Barry looked a little green at that. Tony didn’t seem all that stable so far, a genius, but still a tad unstable. To Barry he looked a bit like a younger, manic, intense Einstein… with a good haircut.

Kara glared at the screen. “Not helping Tony.”

“No, it’s cool I just am still coming to terms with the fact that in the future I am going to create one too. The idea is still a little overwhelming to be honest.” Barry told her. He hadn’t mentioned that part yet, but he had told her in general terms about Gideon, and time travel, now he knew why she hadn’t batted an eye at the idea of an AI. Though, he had guessed about Brainiac already.

“Start small and work your way up.” Tony advised offhandedly. “See that little droid over there?” He asked Barry, pointing out Dum-E. “That was my first one, Dum-E. I made him when I was a kid.” He pointed to U in the corner. “That’s U; I made him a few years later. During all that time I was planning and working on JARVIS.”

Barry looked at the robots and tried to wrap his brain around the naming process Tony had given his robots. “Look bottom line, we can get you home by curfew if you want kid.” Tony replied cutting through all the emotional grenades that had been thrown into the mix in the last several minutes. Kara was in a bit of shock, Barry looked ready to keel over, and honestly Tony was a little unnerved by the idea of Subspace Tetryons Particles inside the Tachyon Accelerator.

Anything that threatened to take Kara away from him scared him shitless. He had very few people he loved and was loved by, he might not show it, but he did love her like a real family, not like his own blood one. Damn alien girl had grown on him, and he wasn’t willing to let her go without a fight now. Not when he was beginning to see the kid as his own family, maybe even a daughter. As much as he loved Pepper, in a lot of ways he was closer to the snarky, sassy girl than anyone in his whole life.

Barry looked up and gave Tony a very grateful smile. “Thank you for everything Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled at the kid. “Your Welcome, and call me Tony, Speedy Gonzales.” He waved his hand and the screen went dark.

“Speedy Gonzales?” Barry asked looking a little bewildered.

“Yeah I don’t know, but it’ll be some obscure pop culture reference from when he was a kid or a really bad movie. At least he didn’t call you Edward.” Kara answered. “I usually don’t even try to figure it out, but if he gives you a nickname like that, it means he actually likes you.” She said giving him a friendly grin.

“Speedy Gonzales was a cartoon mouse from the Loony Tunes.” JARVIS told them. “He ran extremely fast.” Both Kara and Barry just shook their heads and chuckled at the name.

“Take it,” Kara advised with a chuckle. “Edward is a sparkling vampire that also runs really fast.”

“Yeah, we have Twilight too.” Barry snorted with a laugh. Speedy Gonzales didn’t seem so bad. “Ok then… So I guess I only have a few hours.” Barry said quietly.

“Yeah,” Kara looked uncomfortable. “I’m going to go run the device to Tony, and then record a crystal for Kal El… if you don’t mind.” She suddenly felt nervous and shy at the idea of recording such a personal message and giving it to someone she didn’t know very well, but somehow trusted to do his best to deliver it. “Then I’ll take you out into New York?”

Barry nodded understandingly. “Oh, yeah sure! I’ll just…” He looked around for something to do and to turn his gaze to let her have a chance to regroup.

Kara handed out her Starkpad. “You could skim the internet?” She suggested as she opened the pad to the browser.

Barry smiled at her gratefully. “Thanks.” He wanted to look up the names of his friends, and himself to see if they existed here anyway. That way he’d know if he ever came back where they were. Plus he wanted to look up the music on her Earth. He wanted to see if they had Poker Face. He often had that song stuck in his head thanks to Cisco playing it so much when he was in a coma. He also did a quick search on Kara. The tablet was instantly filled with thousands of hits on news stories and pictures.

Kara went into her office and took several deep breaths to steady her nerves. She made a quick plan in her head. She knew what she needed to do first before she could sit and record the message. She flew out the window, raced to the Fortress to get the device, and flew it to Malibu. Tony just waved her away after she placed it on the table when he saw how distracted she was.

“So how is Speedy doing?” Tony asked seriously as she handed over the device, “Seems a little young to be playing around with dimensional rifts and wormholes.”

Kara bit her lip but looked off glassy eyed. “He seems a little overwhelmed by the differences. I guess the Earths he’s been to before were much closer to his reality, and this one is very different. Before the people and places were the same; just different histories, and not by too much. Here the people, places and even the fact of the existence of aliens, everything is different than on his Earth.”

“Yeah, I remember looking through your data about Earth 38. Doesn’t even seem like the same United States.” Tony replied absently as he began to take the tachyon device apart. “So I read about this Speedforce. Sentient energy life form that controls time, that’s heady stuff. You believe what you’ve been told about it?”

Kara shrugged as she turned her focus onto the topic at hand. She knew Tony wasn’t going to like what she was about to say. He hated talk of magic.

“Magic is magic, it works the same in every universe it seems.” She paused to think deeply about the Speedforce verses magic before continuing. “The lightening he extrudes when he runs feels like the same magic Asgardians use. It just has a different user fingerprint. One that is not compatible with my physiology. Not that all magic is. Asgardian magic sometimes doesn’t like me… Loki’s always did though.” She added the last sentence sad and quietly as she stroked the pendant around her neck.

Tony stopped and looked back at her. “Are you going to go back to Earth 38 if he finds a way to get you there?” Tony’s voice wavered. Kara turned her full attention back to him as she heard it. There was fear and worry in Tony’s eyes. Kara didn’t understand why.

“For a visit at the very least… yes.” She told him with a serious look. “I have no idea what condition I’ll find Kal El, or what age.” She explained with a worried expression of her own. “What if the sun there is different… and he ages like a mortal… or he landed there when we were supposed to be there… He’d be your age Tony, and he wouldn’t need me to look after him.” She rambled with a touch of her own fear making her voice unsteady. “Or what if he never arrived and he’s lost in space?” She speculated further.

Tony’s eyes looked away and back to the device as Kara sat down in the chair beside him. “If the sun works the same, and he’s been there this long, could he still a child? What happened when his body didn’t grow up? There is no Asgard to protect him from agencies like SHIELD.” Tony speculated too. If that was the case he’d gladly help her go and break in and steal her baby cousin out. Tony stopped when Kara looked like she was about to cry. He walked over and gave her a firm but only shoulder tight hug. “Hey, I’m sure he’s a perfect superhero flying around being as great as you, but if not I’ll back you anyway I can.”

Kara bit her lip but hugged him back as tight as she dared. “I know you would.  I hope he’s fine too, even if he doesn’t need me.” She sighed and looked very tired suddenly. “I have to get back and record a message for him.”

Tony felt guilty for wanting to keep her here in his Earth, so he wouldn’t have to live without her around. He patted her on the shoulder and bid her good night. “Go and entertain Speedy Gonzales.” He told her sternly. She gave him a quick hug and was out the door before he could pretend to shrug her off. “I’ll let you know when I am ready to hand it back.”

Kara gave him a nod before she flew back to her apartment window and entered her study. She could hear Barry still in the living room searching through the internet on the tablet. Kara opened the hidden compartment safe that held a Kryptonian equivalent of a laptop and sat down to compose her message.

“Hi Kal El.” She started. “You were literally just a baby when I last saw you so I know you won’t remember me. I am your supposedly older cousin Kara Zor El.” Kara paused as she tried to think of what to say. She knew Brainiac would edit out any pauses longer than a few seconds. “Our mothers were twins. You were born when I was nine years old. Some issues with my pod have left me unsure what year it was when we left Krypton, but I’m sure I arrived at least a decade or two behind you. Currently I am twenty-one.”

She tried not to fidget as she looked into the camera. It was difficult to record something when you were unsure how old the recipient would be, and if the person even knew that he wasn’t supposed to be alone.

“This is harder than I thought it would be. I’m not even sure what to tell you. And yet there is so much to tell you that I don’t even know where to begin for this message.” She started.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at the camera with tears in her eyes. “First though I want to apologize for not being there for you when you were growing up. My pod was caught in the shockwave and if I hadn’t been pulled onto Earth 617 I don’t know what would have happened to me. The pod was damaged slightly by the shockwave, and I was so near the Phantom Zone I likely would have ended up inside it if I survived at all. The last thing your father asked of me was to look after you. I am so sorry I failed to do that.”

She bit her lip as she thought about what to tell him next and thought chronological would be best. “In this Multiverse Asgard is still around and I landed there first before coming to Earth 617. I was raised by their Queen, Frigga. I stayed there and learned everything about this universe from her and then when I was of age I moved to Earth. It took over two years to figure out all the changes from the Earth you live on compared to this one.” She stopped to laugh a little at herself.

“One of the biggest changes is the level of development.” She told him. “In some way there are better technologies here than on your Earth, but I am the only Kryptonian in my universe. Krypton never formed here. Our entire star system never formed.” She brushed a lone tear that had fallen down her cheek at the memory of finding out she was alone.

“I’ve been lucky to have found some very good friends, and have even paired up with some other heroes here. If you’ve gotten this message then you have met Flash I mostly work with a billionaire genius named Tony Stark... He said to say hi by the way… I don’t know about your Earth. I mean I don’t know if he exists or is even the same age if he does. Here he is in his forties and so rich that it is staggering. As his assistant, Kara Stark, I have resources to aid people even when I am not flying around helping people in danger.”

Kara sat back in her seat for a moment to think about what else to say. As she ran her hand through her hair she remembered she was in her Kara Stark persona. “I am guessing that your Earth has a yellow sun and you developed the same powers I did; Super speed, flight, strength, invulnerability, heat vision, x-ray vision, icy breath.” She paused then gave a shy smile. “I use my powers to help save civilian lives, but I am also an ambassador to Earth from Asgard so I have double duties.” She decided not to get into those details right then. She could explain if or when they ever met.

“Oh yeah, a big change here is that Magic is real.” She chuckled as she took out her pendant to show the camera. “I have access to some…” Her face fell as she thought of Loki. She let the Kara Stark Persona fall and switched to her full armor. “That was a glamor spell. This is my natural look, and my armor.” She explained with a sigh. “When I earn the rank of Warrior on Asgard, my foster mother Frigga had my armor designed for me. The house of El crest front and center of course, and the Royal house of Odin designs are on my vambraces.” She said holding her forearms up to the camera.

“The people of Earth call me Supergirl because of the crest.” She laughed deprecatingly. “I’m not so fond of the name, but since Kara Stark is the secret identity I use, my dad’s name of Zor El as my ‘alien name’ as far as Earth’s governments are concerned.”

She looked down at her hands that she had dropped to her lap. “I hope you get a chance to respond, and I hope I get a chance to meet you. Barry is going to try and figure something out, but I don’t know how our futures are going to work out. I was pulled through to this Universe by powerful beings called ‘ _The Norns_ ’ according to Frigga. I have a task I need to complete. I don’t know what the future holds but I would really love to see you again. So maybe we can at least visit each other, I doubt I’ll be allowed to stay very long.”

“I really hope you’ve had a good life on your Earth Kal El. If possible please send a message back.” She looked at the camera and managed to smile sadly. “Goodbye Kal El.”

She signed off and sat back in her chair. That had been so much harder than she had thought it would be. It was also very relieving. She’d never realized how much guilt she carried around because she hadn’t been around to help him and watch over him.

The laptop beeped at her reminding her to remove the message crystal. She took several deep breaths and took it out and walked from the room.

Barry looked up taking in her armor he stood with alarm. “Preparing for battle?”

Kara groaned and faded back into Kara Stark. “Sorry, I was lost in thought. I figured Kal should see me as I really am.”

“I think I understand why Tony called you Blue now.” Barry replied as he blushed lightly as he tried not to focus on the areas of her costume that had been blue. He was male and not dead. He could admit to himself that she was very pretty, she looked a little young for him to find attractive though, and he was in love with Iris West. “The armor was impressive.” It was also very intimidating. The fact that the top portion of the armor was mostly blue was likely to cause her to look mostly like a blue streak from below when she flew by quickly. He knew that because his costume added a red tint to his image after he ran by, only it was usually overshadowed by his yellow lightening trail.

Kara nodded and sighed sadly. “I’m still in mourning, so I don’t wear my own colors normally.” She gave him a very quick over view of the importance of colors and why she was wearing Loki’s.

“It does get easier, but the pain never really goes away.” Barry finally said after she was done. “My mom was murdered in front of me by Thawne. I could see yellow and red lightening as my adult self and Thawne fought. I tried to save her, but I wasn’t fast enough.” He said feeling shame fill him. “My dad ended up in prison for it. No one believed me that he hadn’t been there. I was found several blocks away immediately after it happened. My adult-self had picked me up and ran to get me out before Thawne could try and kill me too.”

Kara gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. “Oh wow, I’m so sorry you saw that.”

Barry nodded slowly and looked down at the toes of his red boots. Usually even when Joe had been supportive he had still not believed him until after the accelerator explosion. He’d seen The Flash in action and saw the red lightening he produced, it was only then that he’d understood and helped him try to prove his father’s innocence. Kara had believed him immediately and she understood the loss without him needing to explain anything because she had experienced a loss worse than any he could imagine. She had seen the lightening already too, but it never occurred to her to doubt his word, which was still nice. He really couldn’t blame Joe for not believing him before, he had certainly made up for that once he did though, and that was all that mattered to Barry now.

“So do you want to explore New York as Barry Allen and Kara Stark, or as Flash and Supergirl?” She asked him laughing as she did.

Barry looked down at his outfit and chuckled softly. “I ah, don’t have any other clothes.”

Kara did her own version of zipping, and came back holding a green button down shirt and a black pair of jeans. “The jeans might be a bit long, but you can roll them up.”

Barry took the clothes gratefully. He understood that these clothes had to have been Loki’s, so he was very careful with them as he moved into the spare room to change. In the room were several photos of Kara Stark, and a black haired young man with her in front of several different landmarks around the world. The two always seemed to be laughing and smiling for the camera. In one such photo the young man was wearing these same clothes.

He frowned at the photos. As he looked he could see something familiar in Kara’s face as she looked at Loki. It was the same look he wore in pictures when he looked at Iris. Suddenly he felt so lucky, but he felt sick to his stomach at the same time. While his life was challenging, he’d had a family, not strangers to live with immediately after his mother’s death. Iris was also still alive and his friend.

Joe West had taken in a scared and volatile white child into his black home. While Barry never really focused on race, back then it had been the source of some taunting by the kids at school. It had also been a source of stress for Joe. A few people didn’t understand why he would take Barry in, but overall it hadn’t mattered at home. Barry had never once thought about it as a serious matter.

Joe had always been Joe West, a friend of his dad’s, and the one person his dad had asked to take him in. Joe hadn’t even hesitated. He’d never made Barry feel as if he was any less his son than if he’d been born to him.

Joe’s insistence that Barry not be a regular cop because of the danger had been fierce. When both Iris and Barry had originally considered going to college to take Criminal Justice degrees, he’d nearly hit the roof. He’d been fair in his stance too. He had been as venomously opposed to Iris being in the line of fire as he was Barry.

Barry had finally worn him down enough to become a CSI, but that was only because CSI’s never worked a beat. Joe felt more secure in the idea since CSI’s only came after the scene was secured. And despite TV shows that showed otherwise, they did not confront suspects or do any other investigating. Joe wasn’t pleased with Iris becoming a reporter, and putting herself on the line for a story. He was just thankful Barry had managed to save her every time so far.

When he came back out Kara was standing on her balcony watching the sunset. “It’s nearly eight o’clock. We can do almost anything.” She told him as she waved a hand towards the cityscape below.

“Anything here that you’d recommend I see that won’t be on my own Earth.” Barry asked curiously.

Kara thought and shrugged her shoulders. “Mostly buildings like the Empire State, and the Statue of Liberty. But Liberty Island is closed to the public for renovations right now, and it would have closed by now anyway even if it wasn’t.” In fact it was closed in part due to some kind of terrorist act nearly a year prior, but details had been pretty hush-hush, but likely had to do with mutants. Magneto and a few associates had been captured that same weekend by a “Special Task Force” that had been hunting him for a while. Kara had assumed there had been some type of fight, but with the copper and lead in the statue it had made it difficult for even her to see what had happened.

“What about the huge park I saw as we flew in.” He asked pointing toward the other side of the building where Central Park was located. The fact that this apartment faced the other way was the reason Kara had received the apartment in the first place when Pepper had suggested it.

“Anything we do at this time of night would be ‘dateish’.” Kara warned him. She wouldn’t care except the paparazzi would make a big deal of anything they did that was ‘dateish’, like if they saw them at a play on Broadway or doing anything like a carriage ride through Central Park. She wanted to make sure he was aware of it. “There will be pictures if we do anything that might attract attention.”

Barry smirked. “You’re a celebrity even in your secret Identity life? That kinda makes I am glad I’m a ‘nobody’ without my cowl.” He really didn’t care if they did get photographed together; it wasn’t like anyone on this Earth would know who he was.

Kara chuckled but rolled her eyes at him. “Yeah, yeah… It’s only because they don’t believe I’m not Tony’s kid. We can’t exactly show them a DNA sample that proves otherwise.” That had been a downside to Pepper’s little practical joke that both Kara and Pepper had overlooked. Nearly a full year since she had been ‘outed’ in the press and the public still believed she was Tony’s daughter.

Barry winced as he understood how that could be an issue for her. “Ouch.”

Kara snickered and grabbed her apartment keys from the wall hook and her purse. “Well we can walk along Broadway and see the lights after dark, but I have an idea for before that. I just would have to pull a string of two.” She pulled out her phone to call Pepper.

“Hello Kara.” Pepper answered on the second ring.

Kara let a soft smile grace her face as she pressed the call button for the elevator. Pepper never failed to answer her phone sounding like she was smiling. “Hey Pepper I have a favor to ask.” Kara said with an excited voice.

Pepper paused but she sounded very happy when she answered. “I’ll do my best. What do you need?”

“I have a friend who is in town just for the night and I want to go to the NHM in New York. Do you think you can get us in? I know they close at six.” Kara asked her.

“Is that all?” Pepper replied with a relieved crystal clear ringing laugh. “Goodness Kara that will be simple. That’s hardly a favor at all.”

Kara chuckled softly. “I’d have no idea who to call to set something like that up, so I owe you one.”

“I’ll make a call and they should have someone meet you at the front door.” She replied smoothly. Kara could almost hear Pepper waving her debt away with an unseen hand gesture. “I’m used to having to call in actual favors when I get these calls from someone named Stark.” It was supple but it was Pepper’s way of asking on an open line if she would be going as Supergirl or Kara.

“You know us Starks; always have to have things our own way.” Her reply let Pepper know it would be Kara Stark going and not Supergirl.

“Ok Kara.” She chuckled. “Give me at least fifteen minutes to get it set up.

“We’ll walk then. It’s not actually a bad night for that.” She waited for Barry to enter the elevator first since she didn’t want to drop Pepper by accident during the trip to the lobby.

“Talk to you later then.” Pepper paused. “It’s good to hear you sounding more like yourself Kara.”

Kara couldn’t help but feel touched at the compassion in Pepper’s voice. “Next time you are in LA we’ll need to catch up. I’m only here for the one night.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Good night Kara.” Pepper hung up.

Kara turned to Barry as she entered the little car and pushed the button to send them downstairs. “We have about twenty blocks to walk but it’ll be along the Park so it shouldn’t be too busy.”

Barry and Kara talked a little about the city. What the city was famous for, its nickname, general information, and of course the Landmarks. She told him a bit about Central Park and the Statue of Liberty.

She stopped in front of the Museum of Natural History. “Here we are NHM.” She told him with a chuckle as he looked then laughed.

“This is actually a good place for us to visit.” Barry chuckled with her.

“Yeah,” Kara sobered as she thought of the one exhibit she always stopped by. While it only had a replica of the actual costume, the Captain America exhibit in the Natural History Museum was a copy of the one in Washington DC’s Smithsonian.

The security guard was waiting for them when they approached the door and let them in without any problems.

“Where are you heading this evening Ms. Stark?” The Guard asked.

“The Modern History wing, and the Hall of Heroes, please,” She answered with a friendly smile. “My friend has never seen either,” Barry ducked his head but nodded.

The guard smiled. “Not a problem Ms. Stark. I’ll call ahead and have the guys on duty unlock the doors for you.” The Guard replied as he tipped his uniform hat to them, allowing them to pass.

Kara led the way past the entrance to the Ancient History wing and Barry followed. “This looks like Metropolis’s Natural History Museum so far. It’s a little less white though.”

Kara nodded thoughtfully. “Metropolis seems to be the New York of your United States, but the city architecture actually looks more like Toronto Canada. It has some of the more prominent Toronto landmarks missing, such as the CN Tower, but it has some of this New York’s landmarks to make up for it such as Broadway, and this Museum.”

“I can already see some major differences.” Barry told her quietly as they walked into the Modern History Wing where the posters for the Hall of Heroes had a larger than life black and white picture of Captain America with the most of those who would become the Howling Commandos standing with him. The caption said the picture had been taken right after the liberation of 170th Infantry Regiment had been rescued single handedly by Captain Steve Rogers.

“Did you want to start there?” Kara asked.

Barry nodded without taking his eyes off the picture. “Yeah...” His eyes looked about to pop out of his head.

As they walked the hall silently Kara let Barry explore the exhibit. Pepper had taken her for her first time to see the exhibit. Kara had been in awe of the display too. Tony of course avoided it since his father was mentioned repeatedly, and had his own small display for his role in helping to save the 107th with Steve and Peggy Carter. It also mentioned his efforts to recover Captain Rogers’ body, which had never been recovered.

Tony had never forgiven Howard for his inattention while he was growing up. To say Howard was a bad father was a fair statement. While he’d never physically abused Tony, he’d neglected him on an emotional level that was the root of many of Tony’s issues as an adult. That Howard had cared more for a dead man’ corpse than his own living, breathing kid was unforgivable. Tony had built a robot at five years old, and Howard had cared more about finding a blip on a radar screen that ended up being a group of whales. It was a good thing the man was dead. Otherwise Kara would be hard-pressed not to kill him herself.

Barry stopped in front of the Howling Commandos picture the longest. “I don’t believe it!” Barry whispered in bewilderment.

“What is it?” Kara asked as she walked up to where Barry was staring at the picture of one of Commandos.

“The name is wrong but I’d swear this Gabe Jones was Joe’s granddad!” Barry exclaimed in disbelief. “He wasn’t in the 107th though. He served with the 92nd that served in Europe, but he was never captured. He certainly never became a historical hero in a multi-national, and multi-racial, commando group!”

“So maybe some of the people you know are actually here, but they have different names and backgrounds.” Kara whistled in awe. “How’s that for multiverse melding.”

Barry stared for a moment more and shook his head. “Sorry, but that’s just…”

Kara nodded and understanding. “I understand.” It was certainly overwhelming. She remembered feeling lost as she learned how much New York was not like Metropolis. Most of the major cities were close to their counterparts; Star City was very close to Seattle, Gotham was pretty much dead on for Chicago, Central City was close to Kansas City, but National City was the odd ball. It was supposed to be a seaport city in Northern California. The closest similar built city was actual San Diego, but the location should be nearer to Crescent City up near the Oregon border. She shook off her thoughts and walked towards her favorite parts of the Hall, letting Barry look at his own pace.

Barry walked around the hall for nearly a half hour in complete silence as he read everything on each display. The exhibit did a great job of exploring how the Commandos and Steve Rogers cut a path through the Hydra forces and Europe. The exhibit on Rogers himself was always interesting to Kara. It included her favorite quote from Rogers that he attributed to Doctor Abraham Erskine. Rogers had asked him why he chose him for the serum and the quote was his answer.

‘ _The serum amplifies everything inside, so_[ _good_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Good) _becomes_[ _great_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Great) _;_[ _bad_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Bad) _becomes worse. This is why you were_[ _chosen_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Chosen) _. Because the_[ _strong_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Strong) _man who has known_[ _power_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Power) _all his_[ _life_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Life) _, may lose_[ _respect_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Respect) _for that power, but a weak man knows the_[ _value_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Value) _of_[ _strength_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Strength) _, and knows..._[ _compassion_](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Compassion).’

It summed up everything wrong with Asgard, and everything she wanted to be. She feared becoming as arrogant and self-centered as Thor, or the other warriors she knew. While she didn’t imagine her story to be as great as Steve Rogers, she did remember being weak when she awoke. She remembered being normal while living on Krypton, before suddenly becoming stronger and gaining her powers as she aged on Asgard. She liked to come here when she needed a reminder that a hero’s heart should be filled with compassion. That was something Asgard didn’t teach their warriors. She never really wanted to be a true Asgardian warrior. In her heart she had wanted to be a hero, and this wall helped her remember that every time she looked at it. To her Erskine was the hero just as much as Steve Rogers ever was.

Barry came up to where she stood after a while. He stood there looking at the quote with her and looking at the stock picture of the scientist at his desk. “That’s…” He didn’t know what to say to such a powerful statement.

Kara just nodded. “It’s the best part of the exhibit.” She reached out to touch the words embossed on the wall.

Barry nodded. “I saw the display of you and Iron Man.” He whispered softly. He had been extremely impressed by the armor replica of Tony Stark’s Iron Man Suit, but he knew he’d never get a chance to see the real one up close. At least not right now.

Kara rolled her eyes, but her cheek flushed with embarrassment. She wasn’t fond of it. Like the name Supergirl it was a bit over-the-top for her since she found the idea of being comparted to humans like Rogers and the Commandos wasn’t fair. Her physiology made her a hero that had nothing to fear. They were men who had put their lives in danger to fight for freedom.

The Supergirl display had a brief summary of where in the night sky Krypton was supposed to be. It outlined her trip to Asgard first and then her journey to Earth (which was new, she hadn’t seen that when she had last been here as no one had known about Asgard before). It has a small description of known abilities (which was far from complete), a replica of her regular armor, and several photos and videos of her during her many rescues. There was even an artist’s impression of Asagarth, the capital city of Asgard, from a description from the Myths. It looked nothing like Asagarth, or the palace.

Tony’s display had a lot more to it, including some video footage of his battle with Stane. It had a complete work up of what Tony had invented, speculation about the suit, and what it was capable of. There were also a few videos of them together after a rescue, meeting people, and shaking hands with them.

“Most of the information about me is based on speculation. I don’t like to do interviews and stuff, unlike Tony who holds press conferences often.” She bit her cheek nervously, and looked down at her feet. “What I do isn’t heroic. I can’t be truly hurt, or killed. Real heroes are like these men.” She said pointing Dr. Erskine’s picture and the one beside it of pre-serum Steve. “Even Tony is more of a hero than I am. He could be killed every time he gets into his suit to help people.”

Barry gave her a small smile of understanding. “I have days when I feel like that too.” He sighed as he thought of “The Flash Day” and the attack during it. He’d felt useless and for months before that he’d felt depressed about how everything he’d done had seemed to be for nothing because of what Thawne had done. “But my friends help pull me through, and remind me that sometimes all people need is a symbol.”

Kara looked at Barry. “Is that what we are?” She asked with a smirk.

Barry shrugged a little bit proudly. “For some, for others we are their heroes because we are there when they most need our help.” He looked back at the display. “He created a hero to do the things he wished he could do,” He looked closer at Steve’s picture, “I think he didn’t take the serum himself because he couldn’t see in himself what he saw when he looked at this man.” He stated as he pointed to Steve’s picture.

“I get it.” She shook her head as she laughed to herself. “Pep-talk received.”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed back. “Yeah, sorry about that, it didn’t sound so cheesy in my head.”

Kara turned to start walking back towards the rest of the exhibits for the twenty first century. “The dates seem to line up closely for most of the rest of the major events.” She told him as she walked out of the Hall of Heroes and past the glass encased dummy with her armor on.

They spent another hour looking through the major events and other than names and minor differences most of the main event like going to the moon happened within weeks or in some cases hours of each other.

Kara had waved to the guards as they left the museum. “So where would you like to go to next?” She asked him.

“Can we just walk around for a bit?” He asked as he looked at the streets all lit up now that it was dark outside.

“Sure.” Kara said as she led him towards the lit up streets and away from the dark Central Park paths.

They had walked about a ten blocks before they came to a coffee shop that reminded Barry of Jitters. They went in a sat down to enjoy a coffee. Just as they were sitting Kara’s phone rang. She saw the call was from Tony and picked it up. “Hi Tony.”

“Hey, I finished that thing so you can look at it anytime.” He said vaguely. He sounded distracted and Kara detected quite a bit annoyance in his voice.

“Ok. I’ll pop over when I’m back in town.” She tried to sound nonchalant, but she knew she failed at it when Barry looked at her sharply.

“It’ll be in the lab.” He replied curtly before he hung up. He hated talking code so she hadn’t been shocked by his abrupt cutoff.

Barry looked at her questioningly. “It’s done.” She told him quietly.

Barry looked down at his coffee. “That was fast.”

Kara shrugged. “It took him longer than I thought it would, which means he likely took it apart first.” She smirked at Barry’s look of horror. “Don’t worry he’ll have been careful. He’s the best engineer on the planet.”

Barry looked down at his coffee as he took a deep sip of the hot liquid. “I’m just trusting my very existence to someone I don’t know. I’ll be the first to admit I can be a little paranoid about that because of my past.”

Kara raised her cup in salute to his point. “True, but you have good reason to be. I can’t say I blame you at all. So please, trust _me_ when I say Tony will not have tampered with the device.” She answered him compassionately. She could honestly say she would not be any more trusting than he was being, if the situation was reversed.

Barry nodded as he took another sip; he wasn’t sure what else to say. “Thank you for all your help, and for keeping me from SHIELD.” Brainiac had shown him quite a bit about what SHIELD was, and what they were capable of doing while Kara had been busy. The brief description had convinced him that Kara was right. If they had found him first; he’d be a prisoner for life, or made to be an agent by force.

“It might be in your best interest to return to your apartment Ms. Stark.” Brainiac’s voice came from her phone in her pocket. “SHIELD traced the call from Tony, and agent Coulson is interested in meeting you once more. SHIELD has dispatched a few agents to this location. They were already aware you were in the area due to your call with Ms. Potts and placed agents nearby, but they missed your exit.”

“Damn.” Kara swore putting her cup down. “Let’s move.” She walked towards the back of the coffee house. The staff started to yell at her when she pushed her way through to their back door, and let them out into the alley.

“Can you get us to the edge of Central Park?” She asked him as she held out her arms for him.

Barry raised a brow and picked her up. He grunted out loud as he lifted her heavier than expected body before he took off and a second later put her down at the edge of the park near the museum twelve blocks. “Now what?”

“Wait here a sec.” She told him before she flew back to her apartment and grabbed his suit, the message crystal, his pictures from the Fortress, and a House of El emblem necklace that her mother had given her. She stopped and went into the room he had changed in. Looking around she could see which picture it was he had picked up by the disturbance of dust, she really hadn’t taken care of her guest room this past five months. Taking the photo out of the frame, she added it to the bottom of the pile of pictures for him to take with him, that way he’d have a picture of her too. She had the image to make a reprint of it later. With those items in hand she flew back to Barry.

“Here you go.” She told him as she handed him back his suit. Barry blur around a tree and came back handing her Loki’s clothes. Kara placed them in her dimensional storage unit before carefully handing him the crystal and the necklace.

“I was wearing the necklace when I went through the breech. It was touched by the Subspace tetryons partials as was everything in my pod.” She handed the necklace over carefully. Her hesitant movements solidified the importance of the necklace to Barry. He couldn’t imagine handing over something so precious had it been up to him. “It was my mother’s. If Kal El shows it to his Brainiac it will verify my identity.” She explained carefully. “Nothing else will be as convincing as this.”

Barry very carefully placed it around his own neck and tucked it under the suit. He placed the small crystal in one of his slim pockets with the pictures Kara had given him. “I’ll do my best to make sure he gets them both.” He promised sincerely.

Kara picked him up around the waist, holding him to her side as they flew off into the clouds. Using them for cover Kara took them through until the clouds disappeared before adding speed to get them to LA. The time difference meant was still light out as she touched down in the cave system not far from Tony’s mansion.

“I’ll be right back.” She told him as she zipped up to her lab to get the device. As she grabbed the device and head back towards the backdoor she heard Agent Coulson’s voice in the hallway.

“You expect us to believe you were talking about the newest design of the Stark phone for consumers?” He asked with his calm sarcasm that was purely Phil’s.

Tony’s tone was way too smug, he was giving Phil every indication he knew he was untouchable and it was making him extra suspicious. “What do you think I was working on, a new device to explore new worlds, and new frontiers? To boldly go where no Stark has been before?”

Kara face-palmed, and groaned softly at Tony’s level of arrogant stupidity. As she suspected Phil knew something was going on, “As a matter of fact, yes. We detected an Einstein-Rosen Bridge derivative anomaly, but when we arrived there was nothing there.”

Kara had heard enough she quickly left and picked up Barry as fast as she safely could. They landed several miles from the same corn field she’d found him in. Using her vision she confirmed that SHIELD had setup near where the breach had occurred before.

“Are you ready to go home?” She asked him. “We’ll only get one chance, and if it fails, SHIELD is going to be all over us.”

Barry nodded confidently, though inwardly he was quite nervous. “I didn’t get a chance to see your ship again though,” He smiled at her sheepishly, “Next time, maybe?”

She laughed and hugged him. “I’m going to miss you Barry Allen.” He hugged her back and held on for a few seconds longer than normal but he felt such gratitude he had no other way to express it at that moment.

“I’m going miss you too Kara Stark Zor El Friggadötter.” He chuckled. “It is really too cool that you have so many names… one for every occasion.”

“Say hi to all your friends for me, Cisco, Caitlyn and Iris.” She told him as he began checking that his suit was zipped up. He double checked that her necklace and crystal were extra secure before attaching the tachyon device to his chest once more.

“I will.” He looked at the twilight darkness over the corn field one last time before powering up the device. Kara watched as the device lit up but she could see the subspace particles beginning to move in concert with the tachyon field and the magical field known as the Speedforce.

“Ok I’m ready.” He took a runner’s stance and Kara took one beside him.

“Let’s race.” Kara smirked. “We’ll see who’s faster on the ground until you hit the breach.”

“You are on.” Barry laughed.

“On three…”

They counted down together. “One, two, three.”

Both took off at about the same speed and managed to keep pace with each other. At this speed Kara look behind to see a streak of yellow lightening brightening the area around them and as they began to reach where the breach had occurred before the lightening was adding a blue tint Kara was about to let Barry take a step ahead so she could see the phenomena better when the breach opened once more and Barry speed right through it. Kara had to throw herself up and to the side to avoid going through it herself.

She stopped about three thousand feet above the breach and watched it collapse in on itself before it disappeared completely. She was glad she was once more wearing black since she could see a SHIELD mobile lab nearby. It was unlikely they saw anything but Barry and the breach with their cameras. If they did she’d only be a shadow on the other side of Barry’s lightening field.

She flew back to the Fortress and walked up the Brainiac’s main terminal. “What has SHIELD tried to access?”

“Everything,” Brainiac responded. “I have them completely blocked out. All they know is that something humanoid that runs so fast he generates lightening trails ran out of a wormhole at approximately three forty-six and left at nine fifty-four, CST.”

“Why were they looking at Tony for answers?” Kara asked, knowing Brainiac would have access to the visual records of SHIELD inside the mansion.

“Unrelated,” Brainiac told her. “Agent Coulson was requested yet again to vet Kara Stark. When the call came in they were trying to ascertain what information Tony passed on to you so when they tried to speak to you they would have some valid questions to ask.”

Kara nodded and she knew they monitored her calls, or at least tried to. She couldn’t hide which cell tower she used when in the city but she used a private Stark satellite for her phone so she was untraceable outside of it. Still she couldn’t be tracked and triangulated because her phone acted as if it was off unless in use. SHIELD had only known she was near a certain area in New York at the time of the call. This meant they were likely stalking her apartment right now since Kara’s name was on the ownership deed.

“Now Agent Coulson is suspicious and thinks Tony might know something about the breach and they are looking through everything they can.” Brainiac warned her.

“They’ll find missing time and records from today.” She guessed.

“Yes.” Brainiac verified.

Kara sighed. “I’m heading to bed. Warn Pepper about Phil please.”

“Of course Kara,” Brainiac shut down the console and she slowly walked back to the bedroom inside the apartment. She looked around the living room and smiled. It had been nice to have company here again.

 

Kara had to hide out for a week at the Fortress before Pepper managed to get SHIELD off Kara’s back. Even Phil had his limits with the fiery CEO, and he didn’t want to mess with her. SHIELD was beginning to get very pushy about the ‘assistant’ and she was pushing back hard.

Phil was beginning to believe the rumors about Kara being Stark’s kid. Their actions screamed that they were just trying to protect her from Fury, and anyone else who might want to get revenge on Tony. He couldn’t think of any other reason why they were pushing back to this extent trying to protect the girl. Originally SHIELD had thought she might be Supergirl, but facial recognition and height verification had ruled that out. They also had video that showed Supergirl and Kara meeting in her lab. JARVIS wasn’t protecting the girl, something more advanced was.

If Tony this working that hard and with Supergirl to hide her, she had to be his kid in Phil’s mind. That was reason enough not to antagonize the man any further. Tony had taken out Ten Rings because of what they did to him; Phil didn’t want to imagine what the man would do to Fury if he did anything to his daughter.

Coulson’s decision to back off had given Kara some breathing room for a little while. At least until the next thing happened and that could change everything.

 

 

 

**Earth 1**

Flash popped out of the breach near the Keystone city sign and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Cisco? Caitlin?” He called into his comm. “Can you hear me?”

It took a few second before he heard Cisco’s voice. “Barry! Oh my god! Where have you been man? You’ve be gone for hours!” Cisco’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he frantically looked at all his monitors. When he’d reappeared they all sprang back to life. The functioning monitors meant that Barry was finally back in communication range, and the best news, he was healthy and unhurt. Not that it should have been possible for him to not be in range at all times considering they were using their own satellites.

Wells was already at work in his lab trying to figure out what had happened from the readings they’d taken. The only thing they were sure of was that Barry had run through a breach, but they had no idea how that had happened. Caitlin and Iris had run to get them some dinner and coffee. It had been hours since any of them had eaten. She was due back any minute. Joe had also been in and out, covering for Barry since he was due at work tomorrow.

“You’re not going to believe me, but I have one hell of a story to tell you, and pictures to prove it too!” He said with a smile as he patted his pocket with the pictures of him in front of Kara’s spaceship. He quickly de-powered and took off the Tachyon device, not wanting another accidental trip to Earth 617.

“I need you to clear a lab for me.” He ordered sternly. “And see if Wells can join me in about an hour. I have plans for an arc reactor in my head I need to get out before it degrades, and I really want to see if we could build it. If we can, our money problems for STAR Labs might be solved permanently.”

“Yeah, sure buddy… What’s an Arc Reactor?” Cisco asked him as he looked over Barry’s suit signals and Caitlin’s bio monitors. He breathed a sigh of relief at the green readings across the board. The suit too was in perfect condition, though it was signaling a gap in time. That only happened when Barry took the biometric monitoring parts of the suit off. Right now he wasn’t going to assume anything.

“Repulsor-based cold fusion,” Barry told him as he took off for STAR Labs. “If we can get it to work we are going to be creating true clean energy. I got a look at the complete plans but they won’t stay in my head for long so I want to get it out before I lose it. But we are going to have to call it a ‘Stark Reactor’. There is no way I’m stealing the credit for this one. I owe Tony Stark my ability to get back. He reversed the polarity on the device so I could come back here.”

“Dude!” Cisco breathed as he fell back further into his chair. “Where did you end up?”

Barry was suddenly standing in front of him in his regular clothes, his suit back on the mannequin behind Cisco’s seat. Around his neck was a strange pendent with a strange looking S on it, a stack of pictures in his hand, and a small white crystal in the other.  “Earth 617, now let’s do this.” He grinned widely with Speedforce flashing in his eyes.

“One more thing,” Barry said as he placed the pictures into Cisco’s hand. “We need to be able to go to Earth 38; I have a very important message to deliver to someone there.”

“Barry… what the hell, you are not making any sense man?” Cisco tried getting Barry to slow down and explain. Barry pulled out the picture of the space pod and handed it to Cisco. “What is this?”

“That is a Space Pod from the planet Krypton, and the blonde in the next picture, she’s an alien hero on their Earth called Supergirl. Her real name is Kara Zor El. The message is for her cousin Kal El, they got separated when they left their planet and she ended up on Earth 617 with no way to contact him.”

Cisco fell back in his chair and gasped, his mouth opening and closing but not sound coming out. Barry chuckled. “Yeah I felt like that for the past few hours too. So let me explain what happened.”

Barry had started but then everyone else came and after assuring them he was fine he got everyone to sit down so he could explain everything and showed them the pictures. He saw the picture of Kara and Loki, he put that one aside. The pictures and the plans for the Arc Reactor had everyone convinced that Barry had not only broken the dimensional barrier, but that he had broken out of their conceived branch of the Multiverse. Wells was completely shell shocked, but excited to work on the reactor. Cisco was fanboying over the space pod and plans. Caitlin was amazed that Kara’s physiology was so similar, but she was super powered in a non-meta way. She was also reeling from the news that Asgard had been real, with real people. Iris was just blown away, but so happy Barry had made it back in one piece.

Team Flash was going to be very busy for a while, but Barry was going to make the breech to Earth 38 a priority, right after Zoom on his ‘must be done’ list. Everyone on the team fully agreed. As soon as they found a way Barry was going to Earth 38. Wells agreed to look into the Subspace interference but was unsure how it could have happened. Somehow Barry felt it was fate, and he smiled. For once he felt that fate was smiling on him, and it didn’t make him nervous.

He looked once more at the picture Kara had sneaked in the pile of her and Loki in front of the Taj Mahal. The look of love and happiness was one that he hadn’t seen on her face when he was there. He prayed to whoever was listening that Kara would find someone to make her that happy again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am going to be not posting anything for NaNo month. I plan to write my little heart out and hope to finish Avengers and the next crossover before I stop to edit in December to make my Christmas deadline to start posting the next installment.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this, and remember it's mostly UNbeta'ed or Edited. When she gets the chance I do have someone who looks at my work but her RL is too hectic to do everything, especially with the size of my chapters. So SuperSpies Thank you for everything :) Hope to keep working with you because your feedback is such a huge help!


End file.
